Finding Mary
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: while Grace is out of town , on an urgent call to deliver a Baby, Mary is mistaken as be the Lady Doc in Dodge and taken by force... Now, the search is on...
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Mary**

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play; will put them back when I'm done! :-)

A/N: By now, many of you have been faithful and loyal readers, which I appreciate more then you know.

And you are well acquainted with many of the characters throughout most of my stories. So hopefully you will remember and recognize the ones in this one as well. I hope you enjoy.

 **MKMKMK**

A gushing blast of wind rushed across a wide-open stretch over the north side of the range where Festus and several men were rounding up horses. This was the last of what they'd figured to be Mother Nature's final huff before the spring softly glided in.

The winter had been a rough and harsh one. Almost five months of frozen ground. Frozen everything for miles for that matter. It would be a pleasure to see a spot of green again.

Corralling the horses together, Festus could see Matt headed towards him. "Matthew! Matthew, this here be the last of um. Then Hank, Clint and me, be hav'in um all ready ta be go."

Nodding, that's just fine, Festus. You boys get yourselves something to eat and we'll start just after you're all done. Kitty's up at the house."

"Ahhh, foot, Matthew."

"Now, Festus, you know better than to argue with Kitty."

Shaking his head, Shore do, Matthew. Come on, boys."

In Town

Grace was treating a small boy for a sprain. She had him sitting up on her table, while she was wrapping his shoulder. "Now, Petey, I want you to keep this wrapped, dry and clean. That means no rough housing. You understand me, young man?"

Dropping his eyes, "Yes, Dr. Grace."

Lifting his chin with her finger, "Are you sure?"

Peering up at her, "I promise."

Grace turned to his mother. "Mrs. Cullen, bring him in, in a few days and I'll check him and... " Now handing her a small bottle, "you can give him one of these if it starts to bother him too much."

"Thank you, Doct…" hesitating, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to a lady doctor."

"That's ok. A lot of people feel that way. But I promise, I'm a real doctor."

As she left, the door opened again. "Grace? It's just me, Mary. Thought maybe I'd buy my little sister lunch. Even if she is a big doctor in town."

"Well, I've had a busy morning and have some stops to make this afternoon but…"

Just then, the door swung open. "Doc Grace? Doc Grace? It's Bessy. The baby. I know it's too soon but she's in real pain and she's asking for you. Please? You gotta come."

"Ok, George, calm down. Bessy will be fine. I'll be right there. Let me get my bag and some things. Mary, can you stay here in case anyone comes looking for me? Sorry about lunch."

"No, no go. Bessy needs you. Momma will be in town later to see the dress maker."

Ezra Webb and his family moved outside of Dodge, about 10 miles, into a small abandoned cabin. Webb and his family were mountain people. They were very untrusting of anyone outside of their own. They took care of their own.

Granny was always the one to care for the sick. Ezra provided for the family, such as food, hunting, a place to live etc. The boys would do the chores, chop wood, help hunt, fish, protect the family, the women. But now there was a big problem. Granny, she was down sick, burning up with fever, shaking, couldn't eat. They needed help. Granny hadn't taught the girls enough just yet. They were still young. Their momma had passed so she was also filling in.

Outside, Ezra gathered his boys. "Listen up. I'm gonna remark to ya, what we be need'in, what Granny be need'in and you boys bes go fetch in that there town. I heared they be havin' a medicine person. Ya boys bring um here fur Granny. Cause if'n ya don't be quick about it..."

"Ahhh, Pa, we be jack rabbit quick. You bet'cha' we will." As they jumped up on the horses and rode off towards Dodge!

Mary decided to make herself useful by helping Grace with some things in the office by folding sheets and bandages and stacking them in the cabinet for her. Mary was always good with figures so she would go over Grace's book and records and keep things up to date for her.

Then she heard a familiar voice, "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Momma!"

"Where's Grace?"

"Oh, George came rushing in here in a panic. Seems Bessy's time came early." She started laughing. "Men think everything has to run on a time table."

Smiling, "Uh huh! And it never does."

"Momma, I was going to take Grace to lunch, but..."

"Oh? So Momma is second choice, huh?"

Shaking her head, "No, I didn't mean it like that. But I knew you were coming into town sooooo…"

Nodding, "I understand. And yes, I'd love to have lunch with my beautiful girl. Just let me run over to the dress shop first, ok? I'll be right back."

"That's ok. I'll just finish up here. See you in a few minutes."

As Kitty left the office and crossed the street, two men on horses nearly ran her down on Front Street. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Kitty yelled at them, shaking herself off and continuing into the dress shop.

"Kitty are you alright?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, yes. I thought I was going to get trampled."

"Oh, Kitty, these kids. They just are soooo…" now waving her hand. "Anyway, I have your dress. Here, try this on. I'd like to make sure the hem is right."

"Ok." Kitty answered, walking behind the screen.

Mary was finishing up when again the door opened. "Momma, that was fast."

Standing in the doorway were two large figures, rather tattered dirty large figures, just staring at her. Mary was standing, holding instruments she had just cleaned.

Looking at one another, nodding, "Yep, uh huh. You're comin'. We need you." One said, grabbing her by both arms and the medical bag on the table. One opened the cabinet, grabbing bottles not knowing what they were but just grabbing.

"Come on, lets go."

"But... Where… Who are you? Where we going?"

Forcing her on a horse, they rode down Front Street as fast as they could.

Sarah quickly turned from the window. "Kitty, hurry! Come here!"

"Sarah, what is it?"

"Kitty, Mary just rode off with those two wild men that almost run you down in the street."

"What? Sarah, what are you talking about?"

"Mary, just rode off with those two. Kitty, I just saw them with my own eyes."

"OH MY GOD, Sarah!" Kitty gasped, quickly, rushing out the door, heading for Newly's office. Rushing through the door, Kitty startled him. "Newly! Newly!"

"Miss Kitty, what's wrong?"

"Newly, it's Mary. They took her!"

Newly was stunned. "Took her? Who?"

"I don't know." Grabbing him by his vest, "I don't know, damn it! Newly. They took my baby, Newly!"

"Now, Miss Kitty, calm down." As quick as the words crossed his lips he knew it was a mistake.

"Newly O'Brien, don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"Ok, ok, try and slow down so I can understand."

"Newly, we're wasting time."

Sarah, standing behind Kitty, spoke up. "Newly, two men rode down Front Street a little while ago. They almost ran Kitty down. Then while she was in my shop, I saw them ride off in a hurry with Mary."

"Did you know them?"

"No, no, I didn't."

"Did you see which way..."

"They went south. Newly, I… I need to get ahold of Matt."

"We will."

Furrowing her brow, still holding his vest. "Newly?"

Now hold her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "We'll find her, Ma'am. We'll find her."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Mary**

Pt.2

Newly quickly headed to the stable for his horse. Along the way, he saw Burke. "Burke, I need you to look out here for me. I have to leave."

"But, Newly, what's wrong?"

"No time to explain."

He had seen his deputy, Chet. He was a young man who had come to Dodge a few years back, looking to locate his mother's family. Newly hired him on. "Chet, I need you to come with me. Mary Baines Dillon. She's been taken. Mrs. Dillon and Mrs. Carr saw her carried off by two men. They can't have much of a start on us.

Sam and Ellie were now on the boardwalk, looking on and overhearing. "Oh, Sam!" Ellie sighed. "You…"

Before she could finish, "I'm going." Rushing towards Newly. "Newly, I'm coming with you." Now looking towards Kitty, "Miss Kitty, we'll bring her back. Don't you worry." It broke his heart seeing the pain in her eyes.

Sarah stood holding Kitty by the shoulders. "Kitty, they'll find her. I just know they will."

"Oh, Sarah." It was all she could do to hold back the tears. "Sarah, I have to go. I have to find Matt." Grabbing the reins of the buggy, she rushed off.

Matt and Festus were in the corral. Doc was coming from the house. Something told him there was a problem, seeing the way the dust was clouding up on the road. It was so much that the rider couldn't be seen. "Matt? Matt, I think you need to see this."

At first, Matt and Festus paid no attention. Then Doc got louder and more irritated. "MATT! Something's wrong. And unless I'm wrong, that is Kitty racing out of control."

That now made Matt turn and listen up. "KITTY?"

"Yes Kitty."

As she came in closer, Doc and Matt quickly grabbed the reins of the horse. "WHOOAAA! Slow down here. Now what in thunder has you in such a stir, Young Lady?"

Gasping for breath, swallowing hard. "Mary!" Swallowing again, "Matt, Mary! She's... she's gone. They took her. They just took her. They almost ran me down in the street first, then..." gulping again, "they just took her. Oh, Matt." She was shaking.

"Now wait, Kitty. When?"

Now she was tossing her head, flailing her hands in the air. "About an hour ago, in town. Newly, Chet and Sam all went after them. I rushed here as fast as I could." She could hardly catch her breath.

"Ok, you come on down from there." Doc said, reaching to help her down.

"Festus, get my horse, will ya? Kitty, do you know which way they went?"

"South, south out of town." Kitty grabbed his arm, staring in his eyes. "Cowboy, I… I… Please..."

Nodding, "I will, Honey, I will. Doc, look after her for me?"

"Matt, you don't have to ask. Just bring Mary home."

Nodding, he mounted up next to Festus. "Lets go."

Miller Farm

George paced the outer room, along with his friend, who showed up with his wife to help out knowing this was George and Bessy's first child. Patrick and Carrie McCaan's property joined George and Bessy's. They became fast friends. Carrie had two small boys ages 4 and 3, so she knew what Bessy was feeling. She offered to come and help Grace. Patrick stayed to distract George.

Grace had prepared Bessy that this was going to be a big baby, so it would probably take a long time. And it did. But before long, in the outer room, the sounds of newborn baby cries could be heard. Grace and Carrie could hear George and Patrick cheering.

Looking at one another, laughing, "You'd think they just did something to cheer about, huh?"

Suddenly Bessy, sighed. "Yeah, nothing like this though. I'm exhausted."

"And you have a right to be." Grace agreed.

Opening the door to the outer room, "George, I think there is someone who'd like to meet you." While George was slowly entering the room, Carrie left, giving the time alone, as did Grace. As they stood together in the parlor, there was a slight knock.

Carrie answered it. It was one of the men from town. "Excuse me. I was looking for Dr. Grace."

"Mr. Kellerman?"

Removing his hat, "Dr. Grace. I was on my way to my ranch from town and… and..."

Furrowing her brow, "What is it, Mr. Kellerman?"

"Well, Doc, I just thought you should know, her being your sister and all."

"My sister? Mary? What about Mary? Did something happen? Did she get hurt? She was fine when I left to come here. Mr. Kellerman, please?"

Now hanging his head, "Well, Doc, those two men... Well, from what I hear..."

Now wide eyed, "What you hear?" She yelled. "Wait! Ok, start from the beginning."

"Well, two men came to Dodge, near ran your Ma down on Front Street."

"Momma?"

"Oh, she's fine. But they took your sister Mary and left town. Marshal O'Brien his deputy and Sam from the Long Branch..."

"Uncle Sam?"

"Yes. They all went after them."

"Does my poppa know?"

Tossing his hands up, 'Oh, I don't know about that, Doc? I don't think he was in town."

Quickly, Grace checked in on Bessy, telling George she had an emergency but that Carrie and Patrick were there and if they needed her to send for her. Then she rushed out. Grace rushed back to Dodge. Upon getting there, she found only Sarah and Ellie to tell her what happened.

Sarah explained that Mary was waiting for Kitty in Grace's office, then they were going to lunch.

"Yes, I had to break my date with Mary to deliver the Miller baby."

"That baby isn't due yet." Sarah said.

"Sarah, babies pick their own arrival."

"I see that." She answered. "How are mother and baby?"

"It was difficult but both are fine. He's a healthy 9 lb. 3 ozs. Big boy."

Laughing, "Well look at his father."

Smiling, "Bet that's what Momma thought, when I was born. Sarah, has Poppa been in town?"

"If he has been, I haven't seen him, Grace. He may have just skipped town."

Just then Grace spotted Festus and Matt on Front Street. Rushing out, "Poppa! Poppa!"

"Gracie?"

"Poppa, I just heard. Mr. Kellerman stopped out at the Miller farm. I was there delivering a baby. Poppa, who did this?"

"I don't know, Honey, but we'll find her. Don't you worry."

"And Momma?"

"She's at the ranch with Pap-Pap. I'll feel better if you go there and stay with them."

Now with both hands on her hips, the visual was that of her mother. "Now, Poppa, I have a job to do. I'm not a child. Please don't treat me like one."

"Gracie, please don't argue with me."

"Poppa, no! I'm staying here. Now just go find Mary."

He inhaled deeply, gritting his teeth. "You are your mother's daughter."

Smiling a smirky smile. "And my father's." And she walked away, proud of herself. Suddenly, as they rode away, she stopped, with her hand on her mouth and she began to think.

"Mary was in my office. She was alone. Two strangers came in to town and just took her in a rush. Hmmm. Maybe it isn't Mary they were after at all?"

Ezra Webb sat quietly by his mother's side. "Just a little while longer, Ma. The boys will be back, jack rabbit like. You'll see."

Suddenly the sound of horses came loudly in front of the cabin. When they stopped, the men dismounted, pulling Mary off and grabbing the things they'd taken from the office. "Well, come on this here a way." They said, leading her to the door. "Come on, Doc. This way. Granny needs ya."

Scrunching her face. "What? Doc? What is this?"

"Well, Come on." They were now pulling on her arm. "You shore do walk some slow."

Walking into the dimly lit room, Mary looked around, seeing the two young girls and then Ezra and the old woman lying on a makeshift cot next to the fireplace.

"Here she is, Pa. Fetched er' jack rabbit quick we did. Onliest Doc there was."

"We'll make do, we will." Ezra answered. "Granny was learned by life. So we just make do. What'cha be needin'? You jest tell us and I'm shore Granny has the fix'ins."

Mary furrowed her brow, looking around the room. "Need? Fixins? What do you want me to do? Why did you bring me here? Who are you people?" She could feel herself shaking inside, trying not to let them see.

Well, start the doctoring."

Mary inhaled, gulping down a very hard swallow. "Doc-tor-ing?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Mary**

PT.3

A/N: Happy New Year's to all. Hope that 2017 brings everyone new ventures and much Love and Peace!

Kitty paced the parlor. Doc did what he could to try and calm her but even he knew, in all his years knowing her, it wasn't going to be long before, no matter what he said, no words were going to soothe her. Holding a sniffer of Brandy, her favorite Napoleon, that Doc had poured her, without warning, she spun and smashed it into the fire, burning strong in the hearth.

"OHHHHHH! Damn it, Doc! I can't do this anymore."

"What? You can't do what?"

Stomping her feet, "THIS! THIS! Just standing here doing absolutely nothing."

Scrubbing, his upper lip, "Well then, Young Lady. Just what in Thunder is it do you think you can do? Huh? Tell me that."

With her lips pursed and face beet red, "OHHH, I DON"T KNOW DAMN IT! But I can't just sit here doing nothing but us two just watching each other grow old! Curly, I'm going to head back to town. Grace should be back from the Miller place." Now covering her mouth, "Oh, Curly. Grace!"

"What about Grace?"

Shaking her head, "Curly, Grace doesn't know. She doesn't know Mary's gone. She'd left town before all this happened. Oh, Curly, why? Why?"

"Well now, Honey, we don't know that just yet. Look if you insist..."

Looking at him, both hands on her hips. "I do."

"Yeah, I know, then I'm going to go with you so I can keep an eye on you. Matt wanted me to."

"I'm not worried about what Matt wants right now. One of my girls is missing and God knows where or what is happ..." She was now covering her face in her hands trying to hide the tears.

"Now you just hold it here. You and Matt have raised two very smart, strong girls and don't you forget that."

Sniffling back the tears, nodding in agreement. "Let's just find Grace. Ok?"

Tugging his ear, grabbing his hat. "You bet we will!"

Webb Cabin

Turning slowly, facing Ezra, "Did you just say doctoring?"

"Yeah! Git to it. Time is slippin' by."

Tilting her head. "Are you crazy? I can't..." Then she looked around the room. "What's wrong with her?"

"You be the Doc, Missy. Ain't that what you do?" Ezra, walked closer. "That there is my ma. Granny ta my youngins'. Ma/Granny does the doctorin' for us all. But you can see she be feelin' poorly and ain't none a us here know no doctorin'. So I sent the boys to fetch ya. Need ya help."

Mary stared at him, now feeling sorry for this man who's eyes shed so much pain. "Look, Mr..."

"Webb, Ezra Webb."

"There's been a big mistake." Then Mary stopped and thought how telling him could only make things worse. She thought that she could try and do what she could for the old woman. She had been around while Grace had treated many patients.

Mary being a school teacher, something she had done for several years after she and Frank Jr. married, had done a lot of reading and enjoyed reading Grace's books and journals in her office. She figured maybe it would be helpful now. Now to distract them from hovering.

"Look, Mr. Webb, first thing we need to do is make some room. Clean this space up. I'll need lots of fresh water. I do remember seeing a well outside?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Good. Like I said, lots of water."

Turning to one of the boys, "Well, boy. You heard her. Water. Go on!"

"Ok then, this room. The animals they need to go outside and I need some clean linen, blankets, as best you can. Please? I'll help you." Mary started cleaning up, thinking to herself, 'Momma, I sure hope you got to Poppa and you all are looking for me.'

Mary saw the two young girls sitting, staring at her. The smaller one asked, "Is Granny going to leave us?"

Holding her chin in her hand, "Oh, Sweetie, I'm going to do all I can for your Granny. Don't you worry."

Just then the son brought in buckets of water. "Here."

"Thank you." Mary began soaking some small pieces of cloth in the cool water and wiping the old woman's face. "Say, can you two help me out?" She asked the girls.

"Sure. How?" Ezra had handed Mary a large linen sheet.

"I want you to rip this in big strips then again in squares. Ok? We're going to use them to wash down your granny and then to keep her cooled down and try to break her fever. Ok?"

Nodding, "Ok, we can do that."

Dodge City

Just as Doc and Kitty arrived on Front Street, Sarah spotted them. "Oh, Kitty, Doc? I wasn't expecting you back tonight."

"Oh, Sarah, I couldn't sit out there doing nothing. Besides, I remembered Grace didn't know."

"Ummm, Kitty, Grace is at the Long Branch with Ellie."

Kitty quickly jumped down and headed straight for the batwing doors. As she rushed through the doors. "GRACIE?"

"Momma?"

Hugging her tight, "Oh, Sweetheart."

"Momma, Mary's going to be just fine. Poppa and Uncle Festus and Uncle Newly, hey even Uncle Sam, are all out there. They will find her. She has the best."

Smiling a forced smile. "Yeah, she does. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have waited!"

"Momma? What are you talking about?"

"Mary wanted me to have lunch."

"Yeah, Mary told me you were coming in for a fitting with Sarah."

"Yes, Grace. But if only I had just came here first. Sarah would have understood. Your sister would be here and safe."

"NO! Now, Momma, you had no way of knowing. That's brings me to what I was just about to tell Ellie."

Furrowing her brow, "Tell Ellie what?"

"Here, Momma, sit." Grace led Kitty to the table where she and Ellie were sitting. "Momma, I was just about to explain to Aunt Ellie what I was thinking may have happened here.

Looking puzzled, yet nodding. "Ok, you've got my attention."

"Momma, you may not like what I'm about to say but..."

Now, Kitty squared her shoulders and her eyes went wide. "WHY?"

"Ok, Ok." Grace started quickly. 'Just wait. The way I figure is this. You and Sarah both said Mary was alone in my office."

Kitty nodded, 'Uh huh."

"Ok, whoever these two men were came there probably needing medical help."

"Grace, Sweetheart..."

Waving her hand, "Momma, let me finish."

"Go on."

"Ok, they were in a real hurry. Momma, things were taken from my office."

"Yeah, I know your sister." Kitty couldn't sit still.

"Momma, I mean medicines. Bandages. Things like that. My extra bag."

"Grace, where you going with this?" Kitty was searching Grace's face for answers.

"Momma, they didn't come there to take Mary." Now holding Kitty by both shoulders. "Momma, they came for me. They needed a doctor."

"And this is supposed to make me feel…"

Before she could finish her words, "Momma, I said you weren't going to like what I had to say. But..."

Snapping her head up, "BUT WHAT?"

"This may not be as bad as we think?"

"NO? NO? And what happens to your sister when these two realize she's not a doctor?"

"Momma, please calm down. It's not good for you to get all worked up."

Kitty eyes burned into Grace. "GRACE MARIA DILLON. Don't you dare. I swear you are more like your father every day."

Grace tried to hide the snicker.

"Young lady!"

"Sorry, Momma. I just know it's not good for you."

"Stop telling me what is good for me."

Just then Obie Newton rushed in the door. "Doc Grace, I've been looking for you."

"What is it Obie?"

"They need you, need you in a hurry. I was coming into town and I came across Rod Kellerman. He was out near the old Witting place. His wagon was flipped over. He is pinned under. I moved the wagon but didn't think it's a good idea to move him to git 'um back here to town."

Jumping up. "Obie, show me. Momma, I got to go."

"Of course, Sweetheart."

As she started out, Doc was coming in. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"Oh, Pap, Rod Kellerman was pinned under his wagon. Obie says he's hurt bad."

"Well, come on, I'll go with you."

Webb Cabin

Mary did her best to comfort the old woman lying in front of her. She wasn't sure what all was wrong. But she knew she had to try something. She was wishing and praying Grace or her Pap were there with her, not that she wanted them stuck in that situation, but she knew they would know what to do. Mary knew she was going to have to tell Webb she wasn't a doctor, eventually. But she was trying to buy enough time to feel him out.

His one boy, Jeb, he was a quiet soul that kept to himself, did what he was told and looked after his sisters. Now his brother, Edmond, he was a different soul. He would let himself be known. You knew he was there, what he was doing and what he wanted all the time. And he wanted to know everything. He was full of questions about everything but most of all about Mary.

He had become her shadow. She couldn't make a move that he wasn't right there on her heels. Several times Ezra had to tell him she was there for doctoring.

"Oh, but Pa', she's so perty. Can we keep er? Pa, I kin marry up wit er. Pa, kin we?"

Mary overheard him quickly swallowing and blurting out, "NO! No, you can't." She snapped much to Edmond and Ezra's surprise.

"You mind your tongue, Missy." Edmond scolded her.

Now angry, both fists clinched on her hips and jaws tight. "Now, you wait one minute. It's bad enough you drag me out here without saying a word to me about why. But you think you can just tell me you're going to marry me and you think I'm going to agree? WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MISTER! It's not happening."

Smiling at her, "Oh, we do things proper, Missy. Pa will speak to your Pa."

"YOU FOOL!" Stamping her foot. "No one is going to speak to anyone. I'm not marrying you. First of all, I'm already married.

Looking confused. "You is?"

"UGHHHH! Yes, I am and I have two children. And it's not going to be long before..." Now she inhaled deep.

Wide eyed. "Fur what?" Edmond asked.

"Before people are looking for me." She said sarcastically. "You just came and forced me to come here with you. People saw you."

Dodge City

Matt and Festus came up Front Street. Burke was standing outside of the freight office. "Mr. Dillon? You didn't find her?"

"No, but we're going back out. Just going to get some supplies."

"Who would want to take Mary? Who? Who?"

Shaking his head, "I don't know, Burke, but I'll find her."

"Oh, Miss Kitty's in the Long Branch."

Matt rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was face her now, not having found Mary. "Festus stock us up, and meet me at the Long Branch, will ya?"

"Will do, Matthew. See ya, directly."

Matt, took a deep breath, then stood at the batwing door. For a second, he remembered how many times he had done that very thing hoping to see one special person. Now... Then he was pushing through.

Without turning, Kitty felt his presence. "Cowboy?"

"Yeah, Kitty, it's me."

"Did you..."

"No. Not yet. But Festus and I, we're going back out. We're just replenishing supplies."

Standing and walking close, placing both hands and her head on his chest. "Oh, Cowboy!"

"Now, Kitty..."

"Matt, don't you dare."

"Nah, I wouldn't think of it. Honey, I'll find her."

"Matt, Grace thinks they meant to take her not Mary."

"What?" He questioned.

"Well, the way she figured, Mary was alone in Grace's office. They came there in a hurry, not only took Mary but Grace's extra bag and some supplies. Grace thinks they mistook Mary for her."

"Hmmm, Kit, she might be right which in that case she may not be in as much danger."

"But, Matt, Mary's not a doctor and when they find out... Cowboy, what will..."

"Kit, don't. We'll find her. I promise you. I'll bring our girl home." Quickly kissing her forehead, he rushed out the door.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Mary**

PT.4

Frank, Frank Jr., Frank James III (Jamie) and Adam were enjoying their all boys weekend of fishing, camping and hunting. Jamie and Adam were thrilled that they were now old enough to go along with Grandpa and Pa. Mary didn't mind. School had a small break. They were doing repairs and she took the time, figuring on spending time with Grace and Kitty if the chance presented itself.

Their weekend was coming to an end. The boys were so excited. Adam had caught several fish. He couldn't wait to brag to Uncle Festus about catching so many fish and doing it all by his own self. He even put his own worms on the hook. He was so proud of himself. Now he knew Jamie couldn't tell him he was too much of a baby anymore, to go fishing with them, after they got home.

As they packed up camp, Frank Jr. watched as the boys slowly got their things together. "Pa, thanks for suggesting this trip. I never saw those two so happy."

"Frankie, I've enjoyed having this time with the men in my family. Not that I don't love Mary but..." winking.

"I know, Pa, I know." After a few minutes of silence, "Pa, I've had this feeling all day. Ya know, that gnawing sort of feeling? I can't shake it."

"Thought ya did, boy. Best we get back to town and settle your feeling."

Mary continued to tend to the old woman, avoiding any more talk about marriage with Edmond. Jed ushered Tessie and Eva, the two young girls, outside. He did not want them to hear what was happening inside. Tessie and Eva wandered around looking to pick wildflowers for Granny. They wanted to find something to make her smile. Paying no attention, they wandered further and further from the cabin.

Kitty decided, with Matt, Festus, Newly and Sam out looking and since Doc had gone with Grace to help Rod Kellerman, maybe it was best she go back to the ranch. So she had Ollie hook up her buggy and she headed back. Letting Ellie know when Frankie returned, to send him out to her.

Her ride out was quiet. Her mind was spinning, whirling in that if she let it, it could be a nightmare. So many questions. "Why? Why was this happening now? Why Mary? Why my Mary? What do I say to Frankie and the boys? Oh no, those precious boys." Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Cowboy, bring my, our baby home. Plea..." sniffling. "Kitty Russell! Get a hold of yourself!"

Suddenly, something caught her attention. There was a slight movement in the tall grass, just up on the tall hill heading to the ranch.

As she came closer, she could hear a light giggling. When she approached, two small heads popped up and started to run. "Wait! Wait! Don't go. I won't hurt you."

Quickly, they stopped, turned and stared at Kitty. Stuttering, "We'… we're sorry, Ma'am."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Uh, uh, fer takin' the flower."

Laughing, "No, no." Shaking her head. "Don't be. You can pick all you want. It's alright." Stepping down from the buggy, she walked closer. They're very pretty."

The smaller girl reached up. "They smell pret…ty. See?"

Kitty bent down, smelling the wild flowers. "Ummmm, yes they do. My little girls loved picking flowers out here too." Kitty smiled at them. "You live around here?"

They both looked at one another then back at Kitty, nodded and pointed over their shoulder. "That way!"

Kitty couldn't help but wonder if they were being cared for. They were in ripped up clothes. They hadn't had a bath, no shoes and it really wasn't that warm out just yet. "Umm, I have an idea. It's a little chilly. How would you like some hot chocolate and maybe some cookies? I live just down the hill in that white house. Then I can take you girls home. It must be a long walk you two had, finding all these beautiful flowers. We can put them in some water. What do you say?"

Looking at one another again, the little one whispered. "Hot chocolate?" The other one just shrugged her shoulders. Kitty helped them into the buggy.

Grace and Doc managed to bring Rod Kellerman back to Dodge, but on the ride Rod had told them he had been on that road because he had heard there was someone moved into a cabin adjoining his property. It was property he was trying to purchase so he wanted to know if he was dealing with squatters. But then he heard shots fired. It spooked his horses and his wagon flipped.

"Well," Doc said. "You should have just waited for Newly. Now you have two broken legs."

"Yeah, Doc. Thanks for reminding me."

Grace stopped by the Long Branch. "Aunt Ellie?"

Tilting her head, "Sorry, Grace, nothing yet."

"Where's Momma?"

"Oh, she decided to go back to the ranch. You all were busy. Your poppa stopped back and reassured her he'd find Mary."

"Ok. I need to get back to the office."

Kitty managed to clean up the two small girls and warm them with fresh baked cookies and hot chocolate. Once they had their fill, she could see they were tired. "Ok, ladies, why don't I take you home?"

They both nodded in agreement. They rode mostly in silence. Kitty questioned them slightly, getting one word answers. "Hmm, you two don't say much. How about, umm, we start with... My name Is Kitty. What's yours?"

They looked at each other. They were not sure but so far she seemed real nice. So then, Kitty heard a light whispering voice say, "I'm Tessie. She's Eva."

Smiling, "Well, very pretty names."

"Is that really your name?" Tessie asked.

Laughing, "Well, it's Kathleen but my friends call me Kitty."

Suddenly, Eva spouted out, "I'm 5, she's 7. How old are you?"

Now Kitty burst into a full-fledged laugh. "Let's just say I'm older."

As they approached the cabin, Kitty pulled up and was helping the girls down when Jeb walked up behind her with a shotgun. "Hold it right there!"

Stunned, Kitty stood still.

Tessie yelled out, "Jeb, don't! She's our friend. She brung us home."

"Who are ya?" He yelled with the shotgun still at her back.

"JEB DON"T!" Tessie cried out. "She's Kitty!"

Inside the cabin, Mary turned quick. "Momma?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Mary**

PT.5

Mary turned quickly, darting for the door. "Momma!" Only she was stopped quickly by Edmond.

"Where ya' think yer a goin'?"

Ezra jumped up, heading for the door, hearing Tessie yell out. "Tessie girl? What ya a yellin' about?"

"It's Jeb, Pa. Tell um. Tell um he can't hurt her. She's our friend. Tell um to put the gun down, Pa."

Ezra took in the sight of Kitty standing before him. "Who might you be?"

Tossing her head to the side, never taking her eyes off of Jeb. "Names, Kitty Dillon. I live not far from here. I met your girls today while they were picking some wildflowers. I offered them a ride home, seeing they had walked so far and..."

Suddenly, Webb cut her off. "Wonderin' off again?"

Quickly he turned towards the two girls in anger. Both were flinching. Kitty quickly stepped between Webb and them with her shoulders squared. "Mr. Webb!"

"Don't cha be interfering." He snapped, beginning to raise his hand as Kitty leaned back.

Mary forced her way past Edmond. "Momma! Momma!"

Shocked, with her eyes wide, "Mary? Mary, Sweetheart. What... You! You..." Now enraged, she headed straight for Jeb. "You were one of the men who came into town and damn near ran me down in the street and stole my daughter. How dare you?!" Before he knew it, she slapped him across the face.

Rushing to her, "Momma! No, Momma."

Tessie and Eva stood scared and surprised. "Pa? What's wrong?"

"You girls go inside. You two git in here." He said, pushing Mary and Kitty inside the cabin.

"What?"

"Jeb, move that buggy for someone sees it."

"You mind telling me what is going on here?" Kitty demanded. She was now standing with both fists on her hips. Mary knew this wasn't going to be good.

Ezra looked at her. "You jest settle there."

Rocking her head, "I will do no such thing."

Jeb raised his shotgun. "Pa says settle, so you settle!"

"I'm Ezra Webb. These here are my boys, Jeb and Edmond." Waving his hand, and ya already got ta knowin' my lil' girls." Now pointing to the old woman. "That be Granny, my ma. She be ailin' somethin' fierce. Ma be the one does all the doctorin' round here so we didn't be a knowin' what ta do fer her. I sent these here boys in ta town ta fetch they granny a doctor."

Looking on as Ezra spoke, "What's that got to do with these two nearly running me down in the street and kidnapping Mary?"

"I just told ya we needed a doctor."

Kitty's thoughts flashed back to her conversation with Grace in the Long Branch. "Momma, Mary was taken by mistake. They were looking for me. They needed a doctor."

Looking to Mary, Kitty wondered if she had told them she wasn't whom they thought. That she was not a doctor at all. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "Ok. What happened here? How long has she been this way?" Kitty was hoping to buy some time to at least to talk to Mary.

"About three days." Webb answered. "She was feelin' poorly, tired. Her breath was not coming too easily then she got fevered."

"Momma, I've been cooling her off."

"Well, all of you in here at once isn't good. Maybe your boys here can freshen this water?"

Once the three men were out of earshot, Kitty looked at Mary. "Mary, are you ok?"

"Oh, yes. I'm just a bit shaken up but no one hurt me. Momma, they don't know I'm not a doctor. Momma, I don't know what to do for this woman."

"Sweetheart, we'll get through this as best we can. I've been around your Pap-Pap enough. What was in Grace's bag and what else did they take?"

"Hmmm," now looking through the bag. "Laudanum, some headache powders, alcohol."

"Well, first thing we need to do is try and break this fever. When they bring that water back, we'll cool her whole body down then rub her down with the alcohol." Looking over at Tessie, "Sweetie, I need your help. Can you get me some change of night clothes for your granny?"

Jumping up from her chair, "Yes, Ma'am." She answered, rushing to a carpet bag in the corner when Jeb and Edmond returned with the water.

Standing firm, "You boys will need to stay outside for a bit while we bathe down and change your granny.

Mary and Kitty bathed her down then again with the alcohol. Then they dressed her in fresh night clothes and covered her in blankets.

"Momma? What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Hard to tell. A woman her age... Could be many things."

Outside, Webb and the boys stood talking. "Pa, now we have the other woman here what'cha think will happen? Think anybody will be a lookin' fer em?"

"Well, we gonna send that doctor lady back when she fixes Granny."

"What about her Momma?"

"Well, we can't let her go jest yet, till Granny gits better. She'd be a bringin' folks here."

"But, Pa, she be a hard woman. She'd wear on a man."

In Town

Newly, Chet and Sam were exhausted as they rode down Front Street. Ellie spotted them from the boardwalk. "Sam? Honey…" She stopped. The look on his face gave her the answer she was looking for. Rubbing his back, "I'm sorry. Look, you three come inside and have something to eat then get some rest. You look..."

Just then, Newly finished her sentence. "Terrible!"

"Well now, I don't know that I would say..."

"Ellie, it's okay."

Just then, the door flung open. "Hey, Uncle Sam! Uncle Newly! Look! Look what I catched."

"Don't let Ma hear you. Look what you caught, silly."

Adam stood holding a string with fish strung on it and a grin from ear to ear.

Sam, Newly and Ellie stared back and forth at one another. Then as the door opened again, the three sets of eyes went right to the person they now had to figure out how to break the news to.

"Well, we made it back. Pa, wait till Ma sees my fish. Uncle Sam? Is Ma with Auntie Grace or with Granma?"

All around the table sat silent. Frankie looked around now feeling like he'd been kicked in the gut. Turning to Frank. "OH PA!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Mary**

PT.6

Kitty was worried. For all she and Mary were doing, the old woman was failing, and failing fast.

The sun was going down. Webb was tiring from all that had happened and age. Now Edmond was being impatient.

"Pa, what if'n that red-haired woman is right? What if'n folks are out lookin' fer them two?"

Running his hand through his hair, "Boy, all that be importint now is that yer Granny gits the help she needs."

"No, Pa. Now, I took me a real shine ta the purty young doctor and I mean ta keep her." He pounded his fist in the palm of his hand.

"Now, Boy, ya do as I tell ya. That there woman ain't here fer you."

Edmond became enraged. "NO! No, Pa. I ain't no boy anymore. I'm a man and a man needs him a wife."

"I don't have me any time fer yer nonsense." Webb replied

Still enraged, Edmond struck out, shoving the elder Webb back off his feet. As he landed, his head struck a rock along the edge of the cabin. Two sets of small eyes were looking on, scared, shocked and gasping.

"Ed...mond?" Tessie cried out. "What'cha done?"

Seeing Tessie and Eva standing there, "Well now, you girls, you need ta unnerstan. Pa, he jest wouldn't be hearin' me." He pleaded.

As Edmond stepped forward, the girls backed up, shaking their heads side to side. "No, Edmond." Then in a whisper. "You Addy." Turning and quickly running, now in tears.

Edmond quickly rushed through the door of the cabin, scanning the room. "You. Doc. Come on!" Motioning with both hands.

Tilting her head then looking at Kitty. "What? Where?"

"You and me, we be leaving here."

Whirling around jaws tight. "NOW, you wait a minute here! She's not going anywhere with you." Kitty said, walking towards and between he and Mary.

With one quick swoop, he backhanded Kitty, knocking her over and then grabbed Mary by the arm. "I said come on!"

Leaving the cabin, Edmond began pulling Mary towards his horse. "Can't be taking but one horse. You jest hav'ta ride with me."

Struggling to free herself, Mary saw Jeb riding in the path.

"EDMOND? What'cha doing?"

"Gots ta go, Jeb."

"Why?" Jeb questioned him.

"I'm growed and it's time fer me ta be a man. Me and the doc, here, we gonna marry up and..."

"Hey! Wait! I told you I'm already married." Mary yelled and clinched her jaw. "Now let go of me, you fool!" Shaking free of his hold.

"Edmond, you can't. Pa remarked on what is to be importin here and..." Glancing around the area, he now saw the elder Webb lying prone in the dirt. "Edm... What'cha done?"

Shaking his head in panic, "He be trying ta stop me, Jeb."

Jumping down, Jeb rushed to his Pa's side, now knowing he was gone. Dropping his head, "Edmond?" As he stood and turned, Edmond was standing with his shotgun in hand. "Ah, Edmond put that down."

Tessie and Eva circled back, overhearing their brothers. Eva made her way inside the cabin tugging on Kitty's shirt. "Miss Kitty?"

As Kitty began trying to stand and get her bearings. "Eva, Sweetheart."

"Miss Kitty, you hurt."

Rubbing her jaw, "I'll be fine."

"Miss Kitty, Edmond do this? He don't mean it, to be mean ya know. He's Addy."

Not paying much attention, Kitty attempted to make her way to the door. "Eva, did you see Edmond and Mary?"

"Uh huh, outside arguing with Pa. But now Jeb..."

As Kitty opened the door, Edmond yelled. "Git back."

Jeb made an attempt to rush his brother. The two fought, rolling on the ground. Edmond had Jeb pinned, raging with adrenaline smashing his head on the ground over and over till his body went limp.

In a panic, he grabbed Mary by the arm once again. "Come on!" Forcing her on the horse, as Kitty stood screaming for him to stop. Tessie ducked inside. Kitty, feeling light-headed, backed inside. "Tessie? Where did your pa and brothers put my buggy?"

"Ummmm, back of the cabin. Gonna go after them?"

"Sweetheart, we need help and I know just where to get it. Can you pull it around?"

"Sure I can. I'm 7, remember?"

Huffing out a laugh, "OHHHH, I remember."

What Kitty didn't know was Edmond had other Ideas.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Mary**

PT.7

Tessie wanting to help and show just how grown up she was. She climbed up into Kitty's buggy, led the horse out into the clearing and down the path onto the open road. Talking aloud, "I'm 7. I'm gonna show I can do big folk things too. Eh ah, horse. Let's go find us some folks fer help."

Kitty looked around for Eva but couldn't find her anywhere. "Ummmm where can that child be?" She muttered, wondering why Tessie hadn't returned.

With the sun now down, it was too dark for trying to track anyone or anything. But Matt wasn't giving up.

Sam and Newly filled Frank and Frankie in on what had been happening. But they were trying to assure them that Matt was out there with Festus.

"And we'll be there as well." Frank said as they both headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Ellie blurted out. "Where... where are you all going to look? I mean you've been at this for..."

"Doesn't matter, Miss Ellie. My wife is out there." Frankie said, turning and heading towards the door.

"Pa, we're going home now?" Adam asked, standing holding his fish.

"Oh, Adam, son, your Grandpa and me, we have something we have to do first. But I want you boys to stay..."

Quickly, Ellie added, "Here with me and we'll put those fish on ice so they'll keep."

"Thanks, Miss Ellie."

"Be careful. Please?"

Nodding, they left.

Frank and Frankie rode out of Dodge towards Matt and Kitty's place, figuring on following any tracks .

Stopping by the ranch, both Reardon men were surprised to find no one there. "Pa? Miss Kitty should be here. Miss Ellie said she came back here."

"That's right." Now looking around, finding nothing suspicious. "Well, Son, let's see what we can find. Maybe we'll catch up to Matt."

Tessie, rushing to make her way to town, was happy to see riders. She didn't know them but maybe she could still get them to help.

"Well now, little miss, what'cha doing out here all alone?"

Wide-eyed, "I live just back that ways but…"

"But nothing. A little girl like yourself shouldn't be out here all alone."

Tessie was trying to get them to listen. "But I have to..."

"Maybe we'll just see you home."

"But my Granny and my friend need help and I'm going to get it. This here's her buggy."

One of the men rode around the buggy. "Hey! I know this buggy. This belongs to Mrs. Dillon."

"No it don't, Mister. It belongs ta my friend Kitty. She let me and my sister pick flowers by her house and made us hot chocolate and cookies. Then she gived us a ride home. That's when the trouble begun. My brother, he be Addy!"

"Brent, I'm sure this is Mrs. Dillon's buggy. Look here, it has the Dillon ranch symbol on it."

Brent started thinking then looked up over the trees. "Mick! Look! Good Heavens! We'd better go see what that is."

"NO," Tessie yelled. "Mister, that be where I live. My granny, my sister and Miss Ki..." Now the flow of tears rushed on.

Mick rode on going to look for help. Riding hard, he came across Festus. "Ah, Festus. Am I glad to run into you. There's a huge fire just up over the hill in the trees. Me and Brent, we were riding and come upon a little girl. She said she was looking for help."

What kind'a help?"

"Not sure. She was running on about her granny, brother Addy and a friend."

"Well, you go on. Get some help, gather some men. We may need them but mostly they all out looking for Miss Mary."

Mick looked surprised. "Miss Mary? You mean Dillon?"

"Yeah, ya' ninny."

"Festus!"

"What, Mick? Jest go on see who ya can gather. I'll catch up ta Matthew."

Grabbing his reins. "Festus!"

"What'cha standin' here jawin' fer, Mick?"

"Festus, it's just that the little girl was in Miss Kitty's buggy."

Festus stopped, eyes wide. "Miz Kitty's buggy? Well, why didn't ya jest say so?"

"I was trying too."

Rolling his eyes. "Alright now, Mick. Jest go." And Festus rode, heading up over the hill.

Word got out about the fire. Folks from all around gathered to help. All headed out.

Tessie made it to Dodge and as she rode up Front Street, Ellie, Grace and Doc were standing on the boardwalk. Furrowing her brow, hands on her hips, Doc smiled. He couldn't help but think of the image she held, a picture of her mother.

Breaking his thoughts, "Pap?"

"Huh? What?"

"Pap, look. Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, a little lady in a buggy."

"Yeah, Momma's."

"Huh?" Doc mumbled as he tugged his ear.

"I said MOMMA'S."

"Why by golly, that is Kitty's."

"Pap, something's wrong."

"Now don't jump to..."

Now shooting him a look, also one he had seen before. "Well, let's just find out."

Approaching the buggy. "Well, hello there, Little Lady. Can we help you?"

Tessie was scared and tired. "I hope so. My granny, sister and friend need help. I'm tryin' ta get some. Granny is sick. My friend and the lady doctor are trying to help her but Pa's gone. Him and Edmond were fightin'. Then him and Jeb were fightin'. I told my friend I can get help, even if I am 7."

Still with furrowed brow, "Pap?" Tessie kept staring at Grace. "Pap, why is she staring at me?"

Doc leaned down, "Ok, Honey, we're going to help you. Is there something else wrong? Something..."

Tessie was still looking past Doc right at Grace. Tessie walked closer to her, touched her face tenderly. "You look like her. Pretty."

Now Grace was puzzled. "Look like her? Honey, what's your name?"

"Tessie. Tessie Webb."

"You said I look like her. Who, Tessie?"

Just then, Obie, rushed up Front Street. "Doc! Doc Grace. We need Mr. Dillon and a lot of help. There's a fire. It's the old Witting place. It's burning and spreading!"

"Well, Pap, one good thing."

"What's that, honey?"

The Witting place has been abandoned for oh, 5 years now."

"Nah uh." Tessie said. "That's where I live. And that's where my Granny, Eva and my new friend is. She's real nice. Kitty, she looks just like you."

Grace gasped and swallowed hard, holding her stomach. "PAP?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding Mary**

PT.8

Festus was charging up and over the hills, now seeing the flames in full force. Shaking his head, then moving Ruth closer. "Awww, Miz Kitty!" Jumping down off Ruth, he was rushing in as close as he could. Seizing an opening, he rushed towards the cabin. "Miz Kitty! Miz Kitty!"

The flames were hot, the smoke thick. Just then, he heard the slight cry of a small child. Following the cry, there on the ground, he could see the fanned out shirt of a woman. But the only movement was that of the small child slightly beneath her who was crying.

"Please? Please wake up."

Kneeling down and brushing back the hair from her face, tears filled Festus' eyes. "Miz Kitty?"

"Mister, make her wake up. She has to."

Quickly and as gently as he could, he lifted Kitty's unconscious body. "Little girl? Little one, are you hurt?"

Shaking her head side to side, "No. No, Kitty saved me."

"Jest you two here?"

"Granny, Pa, they..."

Just then, Kitty began to stir, coughing. "It'll be alright, Miz Kitty. We gonna git ya help."

As he scooped her up in his arms, her head laid on his shoulder. Through her coughing, she spoke. "Festus? Ma… ry. He… Ma…ry." Then she closed her eyes again.

Looking at this wee little girl standing wide-eyed and scared before him, Festus smile. "It'll be alright. You come with me, little one."

Doc and Grace headed out, after having Tessie tell them more about what she knew. "Tessie, this woman, your friend, you said she looks like me?"

"Yes'm."

"Tessie? You said there as a lady?" Doc asked.

"Uh huh, my friend called her Mary. Funny they knowed each other."

Grace's glance went right to Doc. "Pap?"

"Hey! You two be kin?"

Grace smiled. "Yes, Tessie. He's my Pap-Pap and well, you did a really good and brave thing coming for help. We're so glad you did."

"You are?"

"I am. See, Tessie, your friend Kitty, she's my momma and Mary's too."

Grace watched as Tessie thought about what she had just said.

"Hmmm. Kitty has lots of girls?"

"What?" Grace asked smiling.

"Lots a girls." Tessie repeated.

"Why would you think that?"

"Uh, well your growed. And the lady doc, Mary, she growed too."

"And?" Grace questioned.

"It's jest, Kitty told me and Eva her little girls like picking flowers too when she catched us by her house. But she was real nice. She taked us to the white house with the horses and gave us hot chocolate and cookies. Then she taked us home."

Now her face dropped. "Tessie?" Doc looked on. "What's wrong?"

"Edmond wasn't nice. He scared her with his shotgun. Then him and Pa was fightin' and him and Jeb was fightin' too. He was being real mean ta everybody. He's wantin' Doc Lady Mary ta go with him."

"With him?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, he wanted ta marry up with her. That be what him and Pa was a fightin' bout." For a split second, Doc's thoughts went back many years to the Cathcart's, when Orkie Cathcart wanted to marry Kitty.

"Pap? Where are you?"

Snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm here. I'm just hoping we're in time."

As they neared the Witting place, both Doc and Grace gasped at the sight. Tessie clung tight to Grace. "Pap? Look. Isn't that Uncle Festus?"

Frank and Frankie were headed in the direction of the huge flames they saw. "Pa? What'cha think is going on there?"

Saying nothing, both men headed closer, connecting to a dirt road which led to town from the Dillon ranch. Frankie spotted two riders in the distance.

As they neared, he could see it was Matt and Newly, who had also seen the flames.

"Frank?"

"Matt? Any luck?"

"I'll say my tracking ain't as good as it was. Do ya know what that is about?"

"Nah, we were just headed to see."

All four men rode hard towards the flames.

Frank spotted Kitty's buggy. "Matt? Ain't that..." He stopped when he saw Matt staring in the direction of the buggy. Saying no more, he rushed closer.

Doc and Grace had rode in closer to where they saw Festus. Now they could see he was carrying a body.

"OH, NO, PAP!"

"Now, just hold on."

Jumping down before he had even stopped the horse, Grace ran towards them. "Uncle Festus? MOMMA?!"

Eva was holding on to a small part of Kitty's shirt that was hanging. She refused to let go of Kitty.

"Uncle Festus, lay her down over here. Let me take a look." Gently, he placed her on the soft grass. Kneeling down, "Momma?" Grace ran her hand down Kitty's cheek.

Now Doc too was beside them. "Here, Honey, let me in here." Quickly checking her vitals, "Pulse is shallow."

"Pap? Uncle Festus?"

"Gracie Girl, I found yer Momma and this little one on the ground jest outside the cabin. Miz Kitty was a coverin' the little one here."

Scrubbing his mustache, "Gracie Honey..."

As their eyes met, "Yeah, that's Momma. Uncle Festus, where is Mary?"

Shaking his head. "Ain't no sign of her."

"She's with Edmond. He taked her away." Eva said then went back to clinging to Kitty's shirt.

Matt, Newly, Frank and Frankie all approached.

"Kitty? Kitty?" Grace, Festus and Doc all raised their eyes up. Dropping down beside Kitty, "Kitty? Honey, it's me, Matt. Can you hear me?" Holding her face in his hand.

Tessie and Eva stared on at this giant of a man then at one another.

"Gracie, we need to get her help."

"Poppa, Pap and I are going to do everything. But, Poppa, it's Mary. She's gone. He..." Now realizing the girls were watching and hearing. "His name is Edmond. He took Mary."

Nodding up at Matt, Eva spoke softly." He hurt Kitty and made the fire and taked Mary away."

Frankie sat down next to Tessie. "Honey? Can you tell me when Edmond took Mary away?"

"It was before supper. You her kin?" She asked.

"Mary's my wife and we need to find her. She… we have two little boys who miss their ma."

"You gonna find her? Edmond, he addy."

Frankie furrowed his brow then walked toward Matt and Frank. "Anyone have any leads?"

"She says they left before supper." Rubbing her finger across her chin, "Well, Tessie came in town about an hour maybe more ago so taking in the amount of time to get here…"

Matt, they could have two or three hours on us." Frank said. "Kitty needs..."

Stopping him, "Poppa! Pap and I will take good care of Momma. Go. Go bring Mary home. Momma would want that."

Brent and Mick had gathered with help and a wagon.

"We'll take Momma back to town to my office."

Tugging his ear, "Nah, Gracie, Matt. The ranch is closer. Let's take her there. Gracie, I still have a well-stocked bag there."

Matt began to lift Kitty but his knees and back weren't what they used to be. "Poppa! Be careful!"

"I got'cha, Honey." Matt replied.

Brent cleared the wagon. "Here ya go. I made things as comfortable as I could." Placing her in the wagon, Grace climbed up as did Eva, still refusing to let go of Kitty. They headed to the Dillon ranch. The four men started out on their search for Mary.

Several others hung around to handle the fire. On the ride back, Eva curled up next to Kitty in the wagon. "Kitty, it ain't his fault. If he not be addy, Edmond be good."

Looking on inquisitively, Grace listened close to what Eva was saying. "Eva? Honey, who's this Addy? I've heard you mention her several times and Tessie too. Who is she? Another sister?"

Now looking strangely at Grace. "NO! Edmond! He be Addy."

"Honey, I don't understand."

"Pa says Edmond be Addy." Smirking and tilting her head, "Up here." Now holding her hand on her head.

It finally struck Grace, "Edmond's not Addy, he's addled. Oh, my word." Calling over to Doc. "Pap. Pap."

As he pulled closer, "What is it, Honey?"

"Their brother, Edmond, he's," swallowing hard, "he's mentally impaired." She said in a light whisper, not wanting the girls to hear her. "Pap, we need to warn, Poppa."

Festus and several of the hands helped Grace and Doc get Kitty into the house. While Doc sat with Kitty, Grace pulled Festus aside. "Uncle Festus, we have a problem."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Mary

PT.9

Now exhausted, Mary looked at Edmond. "Please? We have to stop. I need to rest."

"Nah, we can't. We have to keep riding." He responded.

"Edmond, I need a break." Tilting her head, raising her brow. "You know, a private break."

Looking at her expression, now knowing what she was trying to say he agreed. "Ok, we rest here for a little while."

Mary was trying to mindfully memorize where they were, trying to figure a way out. As she walked around the area, she was trying to plant a sign of her being there. First, she found a way to attach her small bracelet to a bush, knowing if anyone was looking for her they'd recognize it. It was a small charm bracelet Frankie had bought for their anniversary. It had special charms for the birth of the boys.

Once riding again, she insisted he slow down. "Edmond, I'm really not feeling well. Can we please slow up? Where we going anyway?"

"Home, back home." He answered.

"Wait! Home? Where is that?"

"Back home in the hills. That's where my momma be."

"Oh now, Edmond, we need to talk and I need you to listen to me. You have to stop this, all this talk about marrying me. It can't happen. It's not right. I have a husband and two small boys. They need their ma, just like your sisters need you." She was trying hard to get through to him but he wasn't responding.

Festus quickly began tracking and caught up to Matt. "Matthew, don'tcha worry none. We'll find Mary." Turning back and concentrating, "Matthew, they went this here way. They were riding hard. Matthew, Gracie splained ta me about this here Edmond. She says he is atteled In the head. Them two lil girls was telling Doc and Gracie that be what their Pa said."

"Festus, we'll worry about that when we find them."

Dillon Ranch

After getting Kitty upstairs, "Pap, I'm worried. Momma is still unconscious."

Jerking his head, swiping his mustache. "Gracie, honey, we're going to do everything I promise."

"But, Pap…"

"Honey, we don't know how long Kitty was in that cabin during the fire, how much smoke she inhaled?"

"Pap, I can't lose my momma."

"Now, young lady, you listen to me." Staring her in the eyes. "Your momma is one of... No, she is the strongest woman I know and a fighter. I've seen her overcome great odds and the key to that is you and your sisters and that poppa of yours. She has more love for you all then… then... well then anything I've ever seen."

Neither of the two doctors noticed but Eva slowly crawled up beside Kitty, curling in tight to her side, whispering in a tear filled voice, "Wake up please. Please don't go away."

Matt, Frank, Newly and Frankie rode and rode hard. Festus had gone on ahead, tracking the horse that carried Mary off. Noticing a pattern, he rushed back to the four men. "Matthew. Matthew, the horse. It's lame. Looks like it might be losin' a shoe."

"Are you sure, Festus?"

Before Festus answered, Frank spoke up. "Matt, this is a good thing. it'll slow them down."

"That's fer sure, Matthew."

Edmond seemed to stay quiet while riding and once again, Mary began to say, "Look, Edmond, we're going to lose the light soon and the horse needs to rest."

He was pushing hard up the side of a hill. Just as they reached the top, Mary realized they were at a flat spot but along a narrow edge.

Matt, Frank, Newly and Frankie were now closing in but stopped suddenly when they heard a loud piercing scream. Frankie yelled out, "Mary!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Mary

PT.10

In a semi-conscious state, Kitty began thrashing, moaning. "Ma…ry? Ma…ry?"

Eva sat up, placing her tiny hand on Kitty's cheek. "It be ok, Miss Kitty. The big man and them there others went ta find her. Can ya heared me?" But Kitty continued to thrash and moan.

Grace and Doc headed up the stairs when they heard Kitty. Sitting beside her Momma, "Momma, it's ok, relax. You're ok. You're home now, Momma."

"Miss Grace, she don't hear you. She jest a saying, Mary, Mary. But she don't hear ya."

Doc sat beside Kitty. "Now, Kitty Honey, it's Doc. Honey, you hear me? You're safe. You're home here with Gracie and me."

"And me." Eva chimed in.

"Yes, by Golly, little lady, that's right." Tugging on his ear.

"You a Doc too?"

"Yes, Honey, I am."

"Can't ya make her wake up? Then she see she's a home in the house wit all us."

Huffing a slight laugh, scrubbing his mustache, running his hand along her wide-eyed look as if she was searching his eyes for an answer. "I wish I could."

Again Kitty began stirring, "Ma…ry? My Mary? Cowboy, she needs me. She needs you."

Doc took a cool cloth to her head and face. "Kitty, Kitty Honey, try to open your eyes."

Without a thought, Kitty encircled Eva who was still up close, mumbling, "You're safe, Baby. You're safe. I won't let anyone, anything hurt you, Baby." Grace and Doc just stared at one another.

Early sometime near dawn, Kitty stirred, opening her eyes. She had a horrible feeling. Looking around, not seeing Matt beside her, but that of two small girls curled on either side of her. Tears in her eyes, "Oh, Mary! Momma's sorry." Slipping slowly out of the bed so as not to disturb the two sleeping angels, she covered them up and staggered to the water closet. Trying to stifle her cough and trying to dress, she made her way down stairs and out to the stable.

Hearing the loud screams, the four men on horseback recognized the sound of her voice. All together, they yelled. "MARY!"

Rushing uphill towards the sounds, they saw nothing. Now puzzled, "Pa, I know that was Mary but where did it come from?" Frankie asked. It was dark, with just small streams of light.

"Newly, Festus, you two head that way." Matt stated. "Frank, we'll go over this way. We'll cover more ground.

"You bet'cha, Matthew. Come on, Newly, we'll find Mary. We jest have ta. I promised Miz Kitty."

"We will, Festus. We will."

Sitting at the bottom of a large slope, Mary began to come to, feeling all the bumps and bruises from the long fall down hill. Looking around, she spotted Edmond still out. Crawling over slowly to where he was, in a slight bit of pain. "Edmond? Edmond, can you hear me?"

He began to stir, reaching out for his gun. "Where? Where we at?"

"Your horse. He lost his footing and we were thrown down the slope. Several bushes and trees were blocking the view from the top. "Are you hurt? Let me see." She began feeling his legs, arms and shoulders for breaks. What she found were several cuts and bruises, much like her own. She began ripping her petticoat to use for bandages. "Here, let me see that." She said, wrapping one long piece around his head after cleaning up a large cut.

"The horse!" She remembered. "Edmond, I need your gun. The horse is badly injured. We have to put the poor thing down."

"But…" He started.

"No, Edmond, it is suffering." She said, reaching for the shotgun.

Kitty made her way to the stable and mounted her horse. In her mind she had to go find Mary. She had to at least try.

First she headed back to the Webb's cabin, finding it in smoldering ruins. Walking around, looking for some sign of Mary, or tracks that would give her a clue. Thinking to herself, "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to my baby girl. When she came to me, I promised her to always protect her. Mary sweetheart, I may not having given you life but you certainly brought so much into mine.

Tessie and Eva woke, finding they were alone. "No Kitty! Tessie, where did she go? Did she leave us like Granny and Pa?"

Now streams of tears rolled down their cheeks as they hugged one another. Standing in the doorway, Doc quietly watched and listened.

"Well, good morning, Little Ladies."

Quickly wiping their faces. "Oh, it's not so good, Mister Doc. Miss Kitty went away like Granny and Pa."

Shaking his head, "No, no. Now hold on one minute here. Miss Kitty is alright. She'll be tired for a bit but she'll be fine. I'm sure she's just in the water closet. Look now." He said, tapping on the closed door. "Kitty? Kitty honey, you alright?" Not hearing an answer, he slowly opened the door to see the room empty. "Kitty!"

Rushing out of the room, "Gracie? Gracie Honey, hurry. Kitty. She's not here."

With sad eyes, both little girls looked up at him. "Told ya. She went away like Granny and Pa."

When he looked back at them, he could feel the sad pain in their little eyes. "No, no. That's not true. Kitty just woke up and went..."

Quickly Eva spoke up. "Went where?" Doc stood stunned; unable to answer their question.

Hearing a loud shotgun being fired, drew the attention of all four men. Quickly rushing towards the sound, Festus noticed what seemed to be movement down below. "Mary? Mary! Ya hear me? It's Uncle Festus and Uncle Newly."

"Let us know where you are, Mary." Newly added.

Mary thought she heard voices. Scoping around in the area.

"Where you be going?" Edmond shouted out.

"I thought I heard someone. Edmond, we need help and I know my poppa, husband and uncles will be looking for me."

"You quiet down. We still be going on home like I be sayin'."

Shaking her head, lips pursed, hands on hips. "Now, Edmond Webb, you listen to me. I'm... we're not going anywhere. We've been over this and besides you're hurt. You need a doctor."

"But you be the doctor."

"NO! NO! That's just it! I'm not a doctor! I teach school and if you and your brother just would have asked, we wouldn't be in this mess." Now her temper was flaring. As the sun came up over the trees, she noticed men sitting tall in the saddle. Inhaling, holding her stomach. "Poppa? Maybe Frankie? Oh, Edmond, help is here." Now trying through the pain of her fall, waving her arms. "POPPA! POPPA! Is that you? Down here in the gully!"

Frank heard her voice. "Matt, down there. Someone is yelling out." Slowly trying to make their way. "Mary, we're coming, Honey!"

Festus and Newly were now hearing Matt calling out. "Matthew, I can see them. Down below."

"Yeah, Festus, we can too."

Grace and Doc, back at the house. "Gracie, did you hear her get up?"

"No, Pap. Did you check the house? Maybe outside?" Grace rushed to the barn then finding no sign of Kitty. She made her way to the stable, right off, she noticed Kitty's horse was gone. Rushing out, "Pap? Momma's horse is gone. Where would she go?"

"I don't know, Gracie."

"She went to..." Eva started to say.

"No, no, Eva. My momma is not gone in that way. She woke up and got on her horse and went somewhere. But she didn't leave us, not the way you think."

Turning, hearing a carriage and seeing Sam and Ellie. "Well, good morning. Hope it's not too early. I made some fresh sweet rolls. We want to see how Kitty is doing this morning."

With a worried look, which Sam picked up on right off. "Gracie Honey?" Now studying her face. "What? What is it?"

Trying to hold back. "Oh, Uncle Sam, it's Momma. She's gone!"

"Gone?" He repeated.

Nodding, "Yes. We never heard her get up or leave."

Turning to Ellie, "Honey..."

Placing a hand on his chest, "I know. Yes, go. Find Kitty."

Sam saddled up a horse.

"Uncle Sam, I'm coming with you."

"Oh, now, Gracie, you needn't do that."

"No, Uncle. I'm not asking. I'm coming with you!" Sam just nodded.

Slowly making their way down the slope, Frank and Matt were on foot, slowly reach the bottom.

Jumping up at him, "OH, POPPA! Pop Frank, I'm so glad to see you both." Then when she looked up, looking straight into the eyes of her heart. Now with tears flowing, "OH FRANKIE. I thought I'd never see you and our boys again."

Pulling her close into his embrace, "You're safe, Honey. You're safe!" Rubbing her back, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Some bumps and bruises and my ribs hurt but overall I'm ok. I was just so scared, Frankie".

Festus and Newly joined them, checking on Edmond. "Matthew, he looks a bit banged up over here."

Matt trying to swallow down his extreme anger, "Festus, can he walk?"

"Don't know fur shore?"

"Mary Honey, let's see about getting you up top again." Slowly, Frank and Frankie got Mary back to the top.

For Edmond, they had to make a stretcher from blankets on the horses. Once atop of the gully, Matt turned to Mary. "Sweetheart, are you sure you're ok?"

Hugging his large frame, "I am now, Poppa. I am now."

Hearing her answer, his mind rushed back to Kitty. He hated leaving her the way she was but she'd have never forgiven him if he didn't go after Mary. Kissing the top of her head, "We need to get you home. Your Momma needs to see you're safe."

"Oh, Poppa, Momma! Edmond set a fire before we left. Momma was still in..."

Shaking his head, "Uh no, your momma is at home. Pap and Gracie are looking after her. She made me promise to bring you home and you know as well as I..." now cupping her face in his large hands, "we don't argue with your momma."

Both chuckling, "No, not if we're smart."

The five men and Mary, along with Festus dragging Edmond behind, headed back towards the ranch. Along the way, Matt turned to Festus. "Festus, maybe you and Newly should take him into town."

"Yeah, Matt, that's my plan. When you get to the ranch, maybe Grace or Doc can come have a look at him. Or we can bring him there first, then into town. Doc and Grace should be at the ranch."

As they made their way back, Mary sat riding with Frankie. Mary fell off to sleep in the secure hold of his arms.

Frankie looked to his pa and Matt. "I can't thank you enough."

"Son, no thanks necessary. We all love Mary and I'll feel better when she's home with us all and in her momma's arms.

Sam and Grace spanned out, following the fresh tracks of Kitty's horse. Grace was now realizing she'd headed back to the Webb cabin. "Oh, Momma, what were you thinking? Going back to that place?" Grace, now going across the green grassy field, spotted what looked like a flash of red in the sunlight. Rushing towards it, she now realized it was Kitty lying in the grass and her horse wandering a short distance away. "MOMMA!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

Sam and Grace quickly dismounted their horses, rushing towards Kitty. "Momma?" Turning her over, "Momma, it's me Gracie."

Shaking her head trying to clear the fog in her mind. "Grace?"

"Yes, Momma, it's me. What were you thinking?"

Now trying to right herself, "I had to find Mary, look for a clue."

"Miss Kitty, there's a whole passel of folks out looking for Mary and I promise they'll find her."

Both helping her up, "Come on, Momma, let's get you back home and back into bed. Pap and I were right. You need rest."

As they led her to her horse, she kept trying to insist she had to find Mary.

"NO! Now, Momma, you're in no condition and don't argue with me. Right now I'm speaking to you as a doctor not your daughter."

Furrowing her brow, pursing her lips tight, "You are your father's daughter."

"Ha! I'm my mother's daughter too, you know. Momma, I don't like the way your breathing sounds. You do realize you inhaled an awful lot of smoke and Pap says..."

Scrunching her face, shaking her head, "Oh alright, damn it. Never mind what he says."

"Miss Kitty…"

Snapping her head towards him, "Oh, Sam, not you too?"

Doc sat with Tessie and Eva. "Now, look here, you two. I'm going to tell you something and I really want you to listen to me." He now had two sets of big brown eyes gazing at him.

"Uh huh?"

"Well, I've known Miss Kitty for a very long time."

Tilting her head, Eva gave him a smile peak of a smile. "You her pa?"

Huffing out a slight jest of a laugh, "Well, I guess I'm the nearest thing to a pa Miss Kitty has. Now listen here; Kitty is a very strong, smart woman and she has a lot of love for all her family and friends. And she will do what she can to protect them."

The two small faces looked on as he talked. "Uh huh." They answered.

"But right now, Miss Kitty is very sick from all the smoke from the fire and needs all of us to take care of her and make sure she gets better and is with us for a long time. Now you two can help."

"What can we do?" Tessie asked.

"Well, I'll tell ya, Honey, when Miss Kitty comes home, Doc Grace and I could use your help."

"Sure we can help. You jest tell us what ta do. We big. I'm 5, she's 7. We help Granny lots. And Miss Kitty is real nice."

As they sat listening to Doc, Tessie heard horses. It was Kitty, Sam and Grace. Peering out the window. "Ya see right there? There's Miss Kitty. See? She didn't go away."

As the three entered, Tessie and Eva nearly knocked her over, wrapping themselves around her legs. "Whoa, whoa. What is this?"

With a tight grip still on her, "We thinked you left us like Granny and Pa."

Wrapping her arms around them, shaking her head slightly. "No. No, I didn't."

"Kitty Honey, now come over here and sit. Let me look at you."

"Oh, Curly, stop fussing."

After a few minutes, Doc heard more horses. "Grace?"

Turning to look, "It's Poppa, Uncle Frank and Frankie."

Kitty was wide eyed and with an arched brow asked, "No Mary?"

"Wait, Momma. Yes they have Mary!"

Exhaling, "Oh my. My baby." As they dismounted, Kitty raced for the door.

"Now, Kitty wait." Doc yelled out. He and Grace shared a glance. "Stubborn! That's what she is, stubborn." Doc said, running his hand over his face.

Mary quickly jumped down. "Momma!" Running to Kitty. "I was so scared. When Edmond lit that fire... I… I…"

"Shush, I'm alright."

As the two embraced, again the two set of little dark brown eyes looked on. Mary felt Kitty buckle at the knees. "Momma?"

Hearing her yell, Matt raced towards the front porch, sweeping her up in his arms. "Kitty. Kitty, I got'cha. Grace? Doc?"

"Matt, get her back up to bed. Maybe now we can keep her there."

"What?" Matt asked.

"Poppa, Momma inhaled a lot of smoke. She needs lots of rest."

Starting to follow him as he carried her up to their room, Tessie and Eva turned to Grace. "Where's her little girls?"

Now remembering Tessie saying some about Kitty's little girls before, "Little girls?" She repeated.

"Yeah, told ya afore. Kitty said her little girls liked pickin' flowers too, like us. We ain't seen no little girls."

"Tessie, Eva, Mary and I are her little girls and we have another sister Beth."

Scrunching their little faces. "But you's is grown."

Doc was doing his best to hold back his laughter. With a quick shake of his head, "Gracie honey, this is your Mother we're speaking of here. You three girls will forever be her little girls." Now he could no longer hold back the laugh.

"Oh, Pap." Huffing out a breath. "Yep, that's Momma. We will always be her little girls."

"Honey, you're right, we are grown but to our momma, we will always be her little girls."

Nodding not sure what to think. "You got's a good momma, Miss Grace. What the big man gonna do with Edmond?"

"Oh, Honey, it's up to the Marshal. Edmond made a big mistake."

"If'n they put um in jail..."

Now Grace could see the scared and confused looks the two had.

"What be happenin' ta us? Pa, Granny and ma'be Jeb all went away like our ma. We be all alone."

Now looking to Doc, "Pap?"

Sitting down and pulling Eva into his lap, "Well, we don't have to worry about that right this minute."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

Coming to slightly, seeing the worried look on his face, reaching up, Kitty touched his cheek with her fingers. "Cowboy?"

"Shhhhh, Kitty, just rest. Doc and Grace said you needs lots of rest."

Batting her eyes open and closed, "Nah, Mary, she needs me... us."

"Kit, Honey, Mary's home. She's safe and Grace, Doc, Frankie and yes me, we'll take good care of her. But right now her momma needs to rest. Doctor's orders."

"Cowboy, I don't care about that. Mary, I need to see her."

Nodding, "Yes, I know and you will after you get some sleep. Kitty Russell Dillon, you've got to be the stubbornest woman…"

Beginning to laugh, mixed with coughing, "Is that a fact?"

"You're damn right." He answered. "And for once, in all these years, I'm gonna win this one if I have to sit on you to keep you in this bed."

Standing at the door, listening to their banter, Mary watched. She was being trailed by Tessie and Eva who were now tugging Mary's shirt. "Miss Mary? He's too big to sit on your ma. Why he wanna hurt her like dat?"

Snickering, "Oh, Honey, Poppa won't really do that. Momma is just stubborn. Really, he doesn't mean it. He just wants her to listen to my sister and Pap so we can get her well."

Matt turned to see the three, waving them in. "See, Honey? Mary's fine."

"Thanks to you, Frankie and Uncle Frank and you Poppa. And of course, Uncle Sam and Uncle Festus."

In a hoarse voice, "Mary, Baby..." motioning with her hand to come sit beside her.

Sitting close, "Momma, please, just rest. I was so worried about..."

Shaking her head, "No, no, sweetheart. Momma's fine."

Crawling up beside them, "Your pa and Miss Grace said we can be a big help to help make you better."

Furrowing her brow, "My pa?" Kitty questioned.

"Yeah, the little man with the mustache. Miss Grace and Miss Mary called him Pap-Pap. He says he close to bein' your pa."

"Oh. He said that, did he?"

Matt sat watching Kitty interact with the girls. She was beginning to relax. He knew having her family with her and safe, she was in her element. He always knew she had so much love to give. He'd experienced that first hand.

Frank went back into town, collecting Jamie and Adam. They were anxious to see their ma. Adam was still excited about his fish. "Grandpa? Grandpa, did you and Pa finish? Can we go home and see Ma now?"

Frank smiled, hugging both boys. "We sure can, Boys. Your ma is waiting to see you both."

Suddenly Adam's face dropped. "Grandpa? Miss Ellie had to cook our fish. She says they'd go bad. But you saw them. You can tell Ma how I catched them, right?"

"You bet, Adam. Your ma will be so proud." Plopping him up on his horse, and helping Jamie up behind him, Frank turned to Ellie. "Miss Ellie, I do thank you for looking after the boys."

"Oh, Frank, they were no problem. How is Mary and Kitty? Sam told me what happened out there."

"Mary's good, shaken but good."

"And Kitty?"

"Grace and Doc say she'll be better in time. She just needs lots of rest."

Riding off with both boys in tow, "Grandpa? Is Granma tired?"

"Aw, boys, Granma helped us with some folks that had a fire at their place. But Aunt Grace and Pap-Pap say she just needs rest so that means you boys have to be on your best behavior.

Noticing a rider coming up along side them. "Mister Reardon?"

As he turned, Chet, Newly's deputy. "Chet Owens, right?"

"Yes, sir. I was just on my way out to the Dillon ranch. I heard from Marshal O'Brien that Miss Mary was..."

Motioning to Chet, not to say anything in front of the boys.

"Oh, well actually, I thought I could call on Miss... Doc Grace. I know my timing's not good but I just want her to know I'm..."

Now Frank smiled up at him. Waving his hand, "I think I understand, Chet."

Reaching the ranch, Adam talked Chet's ear off about his trip with his pa and grandpa.

"Sounds like a good time you had."

"Sure did, Mister Deputy."

Approaching the ranch, Doc and Grace were on the porch.

"Pap, you know Tessie and Eva were right. With their granny and pa gone and Jeb too, I'm not sure what's going to come of Edmond. He can't care for those two little girls alone."

"Gracie, Edmond, he's not capable..."

Just then, "Pap-Pap, Aunt Grace." Quickly hopping down.

"Well, hi, boys." Hugging them both.

"Where's Ma?"

"She's up in Granma's room."

Running and up the stairs they went.

Chet stood with his hat in hand. "Miss... Doc Grace, glad to see you're ok."

"Well, thank you, Chet."

"I understand your family's been through a lot but I was... I mean I..."

Now, Frank and Doc put an arm on one another's shoulder.

"Doc, how bout a drink?" Frank asked realizing Chet wanted to talk to Grace but feeling awkward.

"Doc Grace, I'm wanting to ask if... well, if when things settle..."

Raising her brow, "Chet Owens are you trying to ask if you can take me out?"

Now red faced, "Well, Doc Grace, yeah. Yeah, I guess I am. Doc Grace, you're the prettiest woman in town and I'd understand if..."

Tilting her head, "If what, Chet?"

"Well," now fiddling with his hat, "well if maybe you'd not want to be seen being courted by a deputy. You being a doctor and all."

Squaring her shoulders and hands on hips. "Chet Owens, I would be proud to be courted by you. Your job is just as important as mine. Remember, my poppa was Marshal before you came to town and you have much reason to be proud of what you do. I sure am."

"Well then, I'll give you time. Take care of your sister and momma."

She walked up close. "Thank you, Chet." Kissing his cheek.

Hearing the sound of thunder rushing up the stairs. "Ma! Granma!" Rushing in the room then stopping when they saw all the people in Kitty's room.

Kitty looked up and smiled. "Well now, there's my lil cowboy's. Well come on give me some love." Holding her arms open to them.

Jumping up on the bed, hugging Kitty and then Mary. Tessie and Eva watched. Mary saw the look on their faces. "Tessie, Eva, these are my little boys, Jamie and Adam. Boys, say hi."

"Hi," Adam answered first.

Just then, Doc standing in the doorway. "Okay now, alright. All you get on out of here. This lady needs rest."

Eva clung to Kitty. "But… but..."

Scrubbing his mustache, "Eva, honey, Miss Kitty needs sleep. You can visit with her later. Besides, it's getting late and you kids all need sleep too."

Then rubbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You need to be well rested if you're going to help me, understand?"

Looking sad about leaving, lowering her eyes. "Yes, Sir."

Quickly, Kitty wrapped her arms around Eva. "I'll be right here in the morning. I promise."

Once Mary and all four kids left. "That means you too, you big lug." Now looking at Matt.

"Nah, Doc, I'm staying."

"Well then, let her rest. That's an order!"

Kitty snickered. Nodding, "I will, Curly. I will."

Once alone, Matt was holding her face in his hands. "Ah, Kit honey, I was so scared."

"Cowboy, I'm fine now. Cowboy," she started as she moved the quilt, patting the bed. "Com'ere. You and the children are all the medicine I need. But right now, I need you to lie down here and hold me."

Shaking his head, "Kit, Honey..."

"Et et. Now, Cowboy, please?"

Without a word, he relieved himself from his boots and gun belt then his garments, slipping in beside her. Enveloping her in his arms, her head rested on his chest. "Kit, I… I..."

"I know, Cowboy, and I'll be fine." Tilting her head back, placing a kiss on his chin then as he looked down, connecting with his lips. Whispering, in her soft sultry voice, "I love you, Cowboy."

"And I love you." Snuggling her close.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

Matt rose early, slipped out from their bed, making his way down to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, he stared at the hot cup of brew before him, deep in thought. His mind was going over all the years. How many times he'd had close calls, thinking he'd lost the love of his life. The woman that took his breath away, even still after all these years.

Then, feeling a touch on the shoulder, "Poppa? Are you okay?"

Huffing out a breath, "Sure, Gracie. I guess I was just thinking how close I... we came to losing your momma and Mary."

"Now, Poppa, wasn't it you who told me my momma was stubborn?"

Cracking a smile, "Guilty as charged."

"And let me tell you something else. You both raised two… no, three strong women."

"I second that." Doc added as he entered the room. "Matt, Kitty still sleeping?"

Nodding, "Yes."

"Matt, we need to talk. Now, Matt, I feel I need to say this and hope you understand."

"What, Doc?" He asked.

"Matt, I don't think I need to remind you that Kitty's not a young woman, not as young as she used to be."

"Yeah, Doc, none of us are." Now smirking at him.

"Matt, I'm referring to Kitty's history."

"Just say it out, Doc. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Need I remind you of the damage done to her lung when Bon..." Stopping as the name slipped off his tongue. Shaking his head, 'Well, it took a lot when she was shot to fix it and get her back to herself."

"And she did good." Matt added.

"Yes, yes, she did. It was remarkable. But the damage was still done and now inhaling all the smoke, well, I'm seriously concerned."

Just then, Grace and Mary stood side by side in the doorway. "Pap, Poppa? Is there something you haven't told us?"

Now looking at one another. "Oh, um, no, Honey."

"Why don't I believe that? What are you two hiding?"

Matt and Doc now stared at one another. They always knew the day would come that the girls would learn, either from the town gossips or it just came out what happened to Kitty at the hands of Jude Bonner and his men.

"Poppa? Pap? Please, what are you keeping from us? Is it about Momma? Pap, I know she needs rest, more now that she is older. She'll never slow down."

Finally, Matt motioned for the girls to sit. "Gracie, Mary. This is something I hoped you'd never have to hear." Now both girls sat, looking a bit worried. 'Well, this won't be easy to hear, so I'll do this as delicately as I can."

Both girls were now intently watching his face.

"Grace, Mary, many years ago, before you both were born, I had to trail some outlaws. When I caught up with one of two brothers I brought him in for trial and eventually hanging."

"Oh, Poppa, that's awful." Grace gasped.

"Well, that was just the beginning. While my prisoner was in jail awaiting his hanging, his brother came into Dodge terrified the town and kidnapped your Momma. He held her to try and get me to release his younger brother."

"Did you, Poppa?" Mary asked.

Shaking his head. "No. No, I couldn't. I tried to get the governor to hold off but he refused."

"What did you do?" She continued.

"Well, when I came back to town, that's when I found out that the older brother and his gang brought your momma back."

Running her hand across her head, "Well, thank heaven for that." Gracie sighed.

"Gracie, Mary. It wasn't that simple. These men, they abused her something bad."

"OH POPPA!" They both responded.

"He shot her in the street, in front of everyone. Thinking he killed her, they rode off. Your Pap worked real hard removing the bullet and repairing the damage to her lung."

"Then when Kitty got pregnant with you, Grace." Doc added. "It put on a bit more stress."

"Did you warn her, Pap?" Grace asked.

Nodding, tugging his ear, "Yeah, but you know her. She's..."

"Oh, I know Momma."

"Then your poppa and momma had another encounter with Jude Bon..." clearing his throat, "Bonner and again your momma had to recuperate. And now, with inhaling all that smoke, I'm just concerned. You understand?"

"Pap, Momma will get through this." Looking on with pain in her eyes. "Pap, what can we do?"

Scrubbing his chin, "Everything we can, Gracie. All of us together."

"Anything, Pap." They all grabbed hands.

Just then the sound of tiny feet rattled the stairs. "Well, I guess that means we better get to breakfast, huh?"

Turning to see four sets of little eyes looking on, rubbing away the sleep. "Well, morning kids. I'm betting you're all hungry."

Nodding their heads, "Yup." Looking around, suddenly Eva was gone.

Doc smiled. "Bet I know where to find her."

Slowly creeping up the stairs and peaking in the door, waiting to see if Kitty was awake. She stood at the foot of the big brass bed watching as Kitty slightly stirred.

"Well now, good morning." Kitty said in a hoarse voice.

"Morning." Eva answered.

"Come on, you can come in."

Crawling up beside her, just staring. "Miss Kitty? What gonna happen to me and Tessie? We be alone, no folks no more."

"Oh, Sweetheart, don't you worry. You will never be alone." Kissing her on the forehead. "Hey, lil' lady, breakfast is waiting down in the kitchen. Go on, you get breakfast. I'll be right down."

"Oh no, you won't. You'll stay put." Doc snapped.

"Oh, Curly, I can make it to the kitchen and I don't want to argue."

"I'll bring you some." Eva said as she headed out.

"Now, Curly..."

"No! No, young lady, you will listen." He demanded.

"Yes, she will." Matt added as he entered.

"UGH! You both... UGH!"

"Kit, we need to talk." Matt began.

"Yes, Cowboy, we do."

"Kit, it's about the girls."

"Good, that's what I want to talk about too. Matt, I was thinking..."

"Now, Kitty..." He began. "If you're going to suggest we keep them I… I…"

"You what? Matt they're all alone."

"Honey, you're in no condition to..."

"Matt Dillon!" He now stared into her big blue eyes, finding it hard to stand his ground. "Let's not jump the gun here. The trial is coming up and..."

"Matt, they have no one!" Her temper was beginning to flair.

"Kitty, let's just take this one step at a time."

"Matt, they've lost so much already. What will happen to them?"

"Well, Judge Kendall will have to decide."

"Matt Dillon, if you think for one minute I'm going to let them be carted off to some orphanage, you've got another thing coming."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, "Kit, look at me. I didn't say that. I just said the decision is Judge Kendall's."

"Yes, I heard that." Now sliding off the side of the bed and heading for the water closet, slamming the door.

"Kitty? Kitty, will you just listen to me?"

"NO! NO!"

Throwing his hands in the air, "I give up."

"Good! Because I'm NOT!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

Over several weeks, everyone did their best to keep Kitty calm and relaxed with great strains. After starting his day, Chet hinted to Newly that he had some errand to run, one being to deliver fresh sweet rolls to Kitty. Newly snickered, knowing full well he offered only to find time to spend with Grace.

Arriving at the Dillon ranch, the four small ones were running around outside. "Well, good morning, Kids."

"Hi, Mr. Deputy." Jamie yelled out. "Aunt Grace is in the kitchen with our Grandpa."

Gulping down a hard swallow. "Thanks."

"Go on in. Or do ya want me ta tell her you're here?" Tessie added.

"No, no, I'll go." Inhaling deeply and squaring his shoulders, he headed in seeing Grace with her family. It didn't take long for him to see the bond they all shared. Clearing his throat, "Morning, everyone. Mrs. Dillon, Sir, Miss er, Doc Grace. Oh and Doctor Adams. I… I..." now stretching out his hands full with a basket of Ellie's fresh sweet rolls. I brought these here from Miss Ellie."

Sensing his discomfort, Kitty nodded. "Come, Chet, sit. Join us, won't you?" Reaching out to take what he was holding, "And thank you. Thank you for bringing these."

"My pleasure, Ma'am." Kitty now handed him a hot cup of coffee.

Chet sat next to Grace. The two studied one another.

Kitty was not missing what was happening, knowing Matt was also aware of something going on. "Chet, here let me get you a plate."

"Oh, Ma'am, that's not..."

Waving her hand, "Yes, you're a growing young man."

Together Matt and Grace muttered. "Don't try, you'll lose." Now everyone was chuckling.

Matt ran his hand across his face. "Son, learned a long time ago, ya don't argue with this woman."

After breakfast, Chet looked to Matt, Doc and Kitty. "Oh, Sir, this wire came for you." Handing it over to Matt. "Marshal, says it's about the trial."

Matt's eyes went straight to Kitty. "Go on, read it." Kitty said.

Glancing over the wire, "Well, it's from Judge Kendall. He'll be in town day after tomorrow."

"Good, maybe this whole situation will be settled." Doc added.

"Matt," Kitty started.

"Now, Kit, I said we'll see what the judge has to say."

"Matt!"

"I know, I know what you're thinking but we have to see what happens."

"Poppa? What is it?"

Kitty now stared a burning hole with Matt eye to eye. "Your momma is concerned about the girls."

"Matt, I won't let them be carted off to an orphanage and I mean it."

Chet was now feeling uncomfortable and not sure what to say. Leaning into Grace, "Can we take a walk?"

"Sure, Chet." The two excused themselves, walking out onto the porch.

"I wanted to share some good news with you and your family but I'm feeling now isn't the time."

"No, no, Chet. It's ok. Will you share it with me? I'd love to hear your news."

Nodding, "Well, ok, I got a letter yesterday from a private investigator."

"Oh, Chet, is it news about your family?"

He nodded again. "Well, it looks like a good lead. This investigator says my mother's sister was living in these parts. She's raising a family. Oh, Grace, I'm excited. I grew up alone, no family like you have. And watching all of you together well, I… I..."

Cupping his face in her hands, "Oh, Chet."

"He says he will let me know directly, when he finds out an exact location. I'm not even sure if my aunt knew about me." He added. "Ya know, I feel for those little ones, losing everyone they had, ya know their security?"

Smiling, "Chet, if I know my momma, and I do, Tessie and Eva will be more loved then they know. I've gotten quite attached to them, having them here all this time. Poppa and Pap are just concerned it might take too much of Momma. Sure we're all here and everyone... Well, we all take care of each other, so the girls will be very loved and well cared for."

"I can see that, Grace." Slowly embracing her in his arms. "Ya know, Grace, I was meaning to ask you. Well, I... I mean..." He was now looking around. "Oh, Grace." He said, covering her mouth with his.

Surprised but falling right into his arms.

Suddenly, hearing a deep voice, following a throat clearing. "What's going on here?"

Briefly leaning back, "Oh, Sir, I… I... I was just..."

"Oh, I can see what you were just..."

Chuckling, "Oh, Poppa!"

Then hearing Kitty approaching. "Cowboy, I think they'd like privacy." Wrapping her arms around his arm.

Gulping, Chet turned. "No, no, Ma'am, Sir. Please stay." He was now nervously staring at Matt. "Sir, Ma'am, I'd like to..." Kitty was fighting back a smile. "I'd like to ask…"

"Spit it out, Son." Matt demanded.

"Sir, oh and, Ma'am, I'd like to ask for your daughter's... Grace's hand in marriage."

Matt's face stiffened. "Oh, you would, would you?"

"Yes, Sir. Oh that's if she'll have me." Grace and Kitty shared a slight smile, speaking without words. "I'd like your blessing. Now, Sir, I understand how you feel about… well, maybe about my being a lawman but, Sir, I promise Grace will be safe. It would be my top priority."

Kitty rubbed Matt's forearm. "Cowboy, say something."

Matt connected eyes with Grace. "Aw, Gracie..." Matt's expression softened.

Chet turned to Grace. "Guess I should have asked you first."

Reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Yes, I will, Chet. I will." Now both turned to Matt and Kitty. The two men stood locking eyes, hearing Grace's voice. "Well, Momma, Poppa?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

"Momma? Poppa?"

"Well, I, for one, say you have my blessing." Kitty quickly stated. Now tugging on Matt's arm. "Cowboy, say something. Matt? You're making him..."

Rolling his eyes, quickly nodding. "Chet, son, this is my baby girl. You know what I will expect."

Nervously smiling, "Oh, yes, Sir. Like I said, Grace will be my priority."

"Gracie Honey, you're sure?" Matt asked.

"Oh, yes, Poppa, very sure."

"Well then, Son, you have Kitty's and my blessing."

A few days passed and as the wire stated, the judge arrived. Matt was up early and in town to have a chance to speak with him.

The two men sat having coffee when Newly and Chet approached.

"Your Honor?" Newly nodded, holding his hat.

"Marshal. Deputy. Please join us."

Now the four men sat. "Your Honor, I wanted the chance to speak with you." Newly continued. We have a unusual situation here and I'd like to run a thought past you. Now I've spoken with Mary Reardon and Mr. Dillon here about handling this without a trial. We'd prefer, say a hearing instead but one to determine where and how to place Edmond Webb in a proper place to be treated and care for properly."

The judge turned to Matt, "Matt are you and the family in agreement with such a thing?"

"Judge, my wife and I have discussed this. Webb is not mentally competent enough to understand the seriousness of what he's done or to understand a trial. So, we thought it best to place him in a facility where he can be taken care of in the manner he needs."

"Matt, I'll certainly read over the Marshal's report and give this matter great consideration."

With his comment, Newly and Chet stood to leave. "Well, Judge, I'll be in my office when you come to a decision."

As the two men left, Matt sat staring into his cup of coffee.

"Matt? Is there something else?"

Running his hand through his hair, "Well, yes. Yes, Judge Kendall. See with the Webb situation and his pa and brother dead, there's a matter of the two young girl's."

"Oh, I see, Matt. And ay I ask who is caring for these two children?"

"Well, Judge, they are at my place. See my wife..."

Shaking his head and waving his hand to stop Matt from continuing. "Matt, no need. I've known Kitty a long time." The two just smiled at one another. "Well, Matt, if it's a working situation for your family… Matt, she's a good woman but won't this be..."

Before he could finish, "Kitty's determined they not go to an orphanage."

"Matt, I understand. And good luck to you."

Newly and Chet made their way towards the office, then hearing a voice. "Mr. Owens? Mr. Owen's, this just came for you." Waving a piece of paper.

Opening it up, Chet smiled. "Well, Marshal, just what I was hoping for. The private investigator has news. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Happy for you, Chet." Newly replied.

Chet sat reading the words over and over. "I have the name of your aunt and some other news to tell you. With this news I'll arrive on morning stage."

Sitting at the kitchen table, Doc, explained that the best thing for Edmond was to have him committed. Mary and Kitty agreed.

As they talked, none of them realized Tessie and Eva were standing in the doorway. "What's committed?" Eva asked.

Turning quickly, Kitty looked at the confused faces of the two girls. "Oh, girls." Thinking hard how she was going to explain this to them. "Here, come sit with me and let me see how I can explain it to you." Hoisting Eva up on her lap, "Eva, Tessie, after everything we've all been though, Edmond needs a lot of help."

"Is he sick?" Eva asked.

Cupping her little face in her hand, 'Well, yes, Honey, Edmond is sick here." Kitty placed her hand on her head.

"Does he have to stay in jail?"

"No, sweetheart. The Marshal and the Judge think Edmond needs to go and live with people who can help him so he can't hurt anyone else."

Scrunching her little face, thinking hard. "You know, Edmond be Addy, Miss Kitty?"

Smiling sadly, "Yes, Honey. I know and that is why he needs to go..." Kitty was trying to choose her words carefully, "to a home where he will be safe and be helped. Understand?"

With sad eyes, "Uh huh. But does he still love us, me and Tessie?"

"Oh, Sweetheart, yes of course, he does. Hey, I have an idea." Kitty added, trying to lighten the conversation. "Since you girls are here, I think it's a good idea, you go to school. Mary will be your teacher and you both know Mary."

"What's a teacher?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, what's a teacher?" Tessie asked.

"Well, a teacher will teach you how to write, read and count. Tessie, haven't you been to school?"

"Nope. We jest stayed with Granny, Pa, Jeb and Edmond."

"Um, I see. Well, Mary will teach you to write and you can send Edmond a note telling him all about what you learn. How's that sound?"

"Miss Kitty, are we gonna live here and be your little girls, if'n your girls are big now?"

Kitty started to say yes but stopped when she saw the look on Mary and Doc's faces. "Well, we'll talk about that later. Ok?" Now shooting them back a look of her own.

The following morning, Chet made sure to meet the stage. Seeing Mr. Bales exit the coach, he waved. "Hello. Hello, Mr. Bales. Chet, Chet Owens, Sir."

"Ah, Mr. Owens. Happy to meet you."

"Mr. Bales, have you had breakfast?"

"No, no and I'm quite hungry." The two headed for Delmonio's as they sat at a table in the corner.

After ordering, "Mr. Bales, I have to say I'm quite excited about the news."

"Well, Mr. Owens, I did find your aunt. Her name is Teresa. Chet, it seems I have some bad news as well."

"Oh? What's that?"

"It seems she has passed."

"NO! Please..." He was taken a back. "Do you know how?"

"Well from what I found out, consumption seems to have taken her."

Staying silent for a bit while sipping his coffee, "Did she die alone?"

"No, the doctor I was in contact with, says she was married." Bales answered. "Here. I wrote down all the information. Everything I found about her and where she traveled to."

Chet held the paper, studying every word. Looking up from the paper, "Mr. Bales, are you positive about this?"

"Yes, yes it's all there."

Chet, wide eyed, Inhaled deep, stunned. "I… I can't believe it."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

Later that night, the house was quiet. Kitty, Mary and Grace were all in the kitchen. As Matt entered, he sniffed the air. "Um, smells good in here." He was testing the waters. Kitty said nothing.

Grace turned. "Poppa, we'll be ready to eat just as soon as everyone gets to the table."

Nodding to Grace, he walked up slowly behind Kitty. Mary and Grace took the que to exit. Slipping his arms around her waist, "Honey?"

"Um?" She continued slicing a loaf of fresh baked bread.

"Anything I can help with?" Trying to pull her in tight against him.

Tilting her head and huffing out a breath. "I don't know." Now pursing her lips. "Anything I suggest, may not be sensible. That seems to be your opinion as of late."

He could feel the tension in her body. Ah, Kitty, don't you understand?"

Now in anger, spinning around, throwing the hand towel on the counter. "Yes, I understand all too well, Mister Dillon. You're going to sit back and let those two little girls be carted off to some... ugh! Some... ahhhhh, orphan home and I won't stand for it. Matt, they've been through enough. There's no reason they can't just stay here."

Rocking his head and rolling his eyes. "Now, Kit..." Quickly stopping, he knew those were the wrong choice of words. "Look, Honey." Now taking hold of both shoulders. "No one is trying to cart the girls off anywhere."

"UGH! Is that a fact?" Pulling free of him. "You damn sure could have fooled me. But I will not sit idly by and let this happen. No, I won't."

Now his own steam was boiling. "Wait one minute now!" He shouted out.

"FOR WHAT? So you can lecture me on how wrong I am? Matt, I know we're not as young as we were and I know I've been... well, recuperating but I can still give these two babies love and security."

Quickly cupping her face in his large hands. "Honey, I've never doubted your ability to love these girls or provide security for them. But, Kitty, you said it yourself, we are well, older now and I… I... well, Doc and Grace said..."

Now both fists balled and propped on her hips. "Oh, I see. You have them convinced as well."

"Damn it, Kitty! Will you just listen to me for a minute?"

She was now slamming draws and pacing the room. "Fine! Fine, I'm listening."

"Kitty, I saw the judge this morning."

"REALLY?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes and for now, or at least until this is all settled, Judge Kendall feels the girls are good right here."

Furrowing her brow, "He does?"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you. But..."

"Oh, I see. But what?"

"Kit, there won't be a trial, just a hearing like we talked about, a hearing to place Edmond."

"Yeah, I remember."

So for now they will be considered orphans."

"NO, Matt. They're not. They have us, or at least me."

"Kitty, I want what is best for Tessie and Eva just as much as you. Judge Kendall suggested we place an ad in the paper to see if..."

With a raised brow, "See if what?"

"Well, Kitty, maybe they have kin."

Lowering her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I… I..."

"Honey, I understand. Let's just take one step at a time. And, Honey, I'm on your side with this but you are my priority."

Stepping in closer to him. "Oh, Cowboy. I know how much you worry about me but..."

Enveloping her in his hold, "Kit, we'll figure this all out and come up with the best decision. I promise you. But for now, Let's sit and have supper. I'm starving and this smells great."

Shaking her head, "Nothing effects your appetite, does it?"

All sitting down at the large table, "Momma, I've invited Chet to join us for supper."

"Of course. Set an extra plate."

"Already did, Momma." Grace answered, smiling at her.

"Mr. Dillon, Mrs Dillon. I happened to overhear... Now I wasn't eavesdropping. It's just that..."

Chuckling, "Momma can be loud when trying to make a point, Chet."

Swallowing hard. "Ok, my point is there's something I would like to say to you all while everyone is here together."

"Chet, okay, go on. What is it?"

He looked around at the table at all the faces he would soon be calling family. Pulling out a small piece of paper, "I received this, this morning. See, I hired a private investigator."

"Chet, you mean to find your mother's family?"

"Yes, Grace, and he arrived in town this morning."

"Is it good news?" She asked.

"Some. See, he located... Well, at some point where my mother's sister was."

"And?" Grace continued.

"Well, it seems my Aunt Teresa passed away."

Rubbing his shoulder and back. "Oh, Chet, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, but let me finish. I don't know that she knew about me at all. But Mr. Bales says she didn't die alone. She was married and well..." Now handing Grace the paper.

As she read, her eyes widened. "Oh my! Chet, is he sure about this?"

"Yes, he says so."

Rolling his eyes, "Umm, sure about what?" Matt asked.

"Poppa," now handing Matt the paper.

Doc and Kitty stared at one another. Then, "Well, for heaven sakes. Is someone going to fill the rest of us here in on this?"

Chet focused on the smaller faces at the table. "Well, Doc, Mrs. Dillon, my aunt's name was Teresa. Teresa Cole... Webb."

Before anyone had time to speak or react, "That's Ma's name." Tessie and Eva announced in tandum.

Kitty was stunned. "Matt?" Then turning to the two small faces, slightly smiling.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17

At a loss for words, Kitty scanned the table. Although happy for Chet at his news of progress with the investigation, she, at the same time, didn't know how she felt about Chet being kin to Tessie and Eva. And she didn't know how this would affect the situation.

Sitting silently, Chet sensed the tension. "Ma'am, I know this is a surprise and somewhat of a shock, to me as well and I… I..."

Jumping in, Matt was quick to help the confused young man. "Well now, let's not all try and figure everything out right this minute. Chet, this Mr. Bales. He's been looking into this for you for how long?"

"Oh, about a year now, Sir." Chet answered. "Shortly after I arrived in Dodge."

While thinking about what Chet was saying, Matt peered out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but notice Kitty still sitting silent.

"Miss Kitty?" Eva broke Kitty's silent thought.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Now reaching her hand over to cover Eva's.

"This be making Mr. Deputy our kin?"

Huffing our a light smile towards her. "Well, Sweetie, yes. Yes, it does. See, Deputy Chet is your cousin."

Quickly, Eva was up out of her chair. "But I want ta stay with you." Her eyes were wide, pooling up.

Lifting her into her lap. "Oh now, Eva. Here now." Slowly wiping her face, pulling her into an embrace.

"Miss Kitty, I don't wanna live in jail. Please don't make us go. Please?"

Hugging her close, her eyes met Matt's and then Chet's. They all now were slightly amused with Eva's thought of Chet living in the jail.

"Eva, it's alright. Don't you worry yourself. Say, I seem to remember someone helped me to make a cake today."

"Uh huh. Me and Tessie. And peach pie." She whispered. "For him." Pointing her little finger towards Matt. "His favorite, right?"

Nodding. 'Sure is." Kitty said.

Then surprising her. "It certainly is, Honey, and I'm sure it will taste great."

Covering her mouth, "Oops, he heard me."

Since the distraction was working, Kitty and Grace began cutting the cake and pie. Eva walked over to Matt. "Here, I helped Miss Kitty make this for you. It's still warm." She smiled up at him, proud of herself.

Taking the plate from her, "Thank you, Honey."

"Miss Grace will bring you coffee. It's hot." She nodded, tilted her head as she bounced walking away. Although his size scared her, she wanted to like him and him to like her, especially because she knew he was important to Kitty.

Once everyone was sitting, enjoying dessert, all the children went off together.

"Ok, now." Matt began. "Maybe we should talk about this since we're alone."

"Mr. Dillon, Sir. This is all still a surprise to me and I'm trying to let it all sink in. But I assume you're asking me if I have any intentions towards the girls."

"Now wait." Kitty interjected.

"Kitty, Chet is their kin and that is how the court will view this."

"Matt…"

"Kit, I'm just laying all views out here."

"Mrs. Dillon, I'd like to sit and talk about this. Like your husband says, they are kin."

Scrubbing is mustache, tugging his ear. "By golly, wait one minute here. What are we all doing here? This doesn't have to be decided tonight. Let's just take some time to sit and talk about this. Chet has just found out some life changing news. He and Grace are making some life changing plans. I think we are a group of intelligent adults and if we keep our heads about us, we can figure this out and figure what is best for these young ladies. Now I say we all sleep on this."

Smiling at Doc, "I agree, Pap."

"Well, that said, I am turning in. Good night." Doc stood and left the room.

"Momma, maybe you should get some rest. You' ve had a long day today, ya know?"

"Oh, Grace, don't hover."

"No, Kit, Gracie's right. We should turn in. I have an early morning and you..."

Shaking her head, "Oh, alright. Let me gather the girls."

"No, Momma, we'll take care of the girls then you can say good night when they're settled in. Momma, please?"

"UGH, alright. I'm going."

Matt guided Kitty up the stairs, with his hand at the small of her back, whispering. "Think they might want to be alone?"

"Ha, that is a fact, Cowboy."

"Yeah and I think that's an idea I'd like too."

Raising her brow, "Oh?"

Pulling her in close. "I'd like to be alone with a certain gal too."

"Hmmm. Anyone I know, Cowboy?" As they entered their room, saying nothing, he enveloped her in his arms. Covering her mouth with his, he was engaging her in an intense passionate kiss.

"Umm, Cowboy." She murmered.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18

Once alone, Grace and Chet sat on the porch. "Grace, I didn't expect or intend to upset your momma the way I did. But there was just no way I knew of, other then to just spit out what the information was. I figure your poppa and momma are smart reasonable people."

"Yes, Chet, they are." She answered. "Although Momma can be... well, let's just say Momma thinks with her heart first. But when she really has time to think things through, she'll see what is best."

Wrapping his arms around Grace, "Grace, Honey, we need to talk about this, about us. What do we want?"

"How do you feel about this, Chet?"

"No, I want to know how you feel. I know you are a strong woman, much like your momma. You're independent and you have your practice and your patients."

"Chet Owens! Yes, I am strong and independent. And I do enjoy my practice. But I love you and want very much to have a life with you which, yes, will include a family, if that's what we both decide on."

"And If I decide I want to become legal guardian of my cousins?"

"Chet, the girls will be lucky to have you."

"And you." He added. "But will your momma understand?"

"Chet, If it is decided that Tessie and Eva are to be with us, well, I think that just may work out very well in the long run."

"You do?" He questioned, now puzzled.

"Yes, in light of the situation and Pap, Poppa and my concerns."

"You care to fill me in, Honey?"

"I will in the morning. I want to run it past Poppa and Pap as well. But for right now, we are alone, Mr. Owens."

"Ah, yes, Miss Dillon." Now engulfing her in his arms. The two snuggled together.

Early morning. Matt and Grace were in the kitchen. "Poppa? You have time this morning to talk?"

"Sure, Honey. I have to go into town but…"

"Oh, no, that's good. So do I and I want Chet to join us and if Pap will too. I have something I want to run past you all together."

"And what about your momma?"

Tapping her chin, 'Well, I want to run this past you all first for your opinions. Then if we all agree, we can all approach Momma." Now smiling at Matt, tilting her head.

Rolling his eyes, "Oh, Gracie."

"Poppa, you'll understand. Trust me."

Mary and Kitty took the girls into town to get them into school and shop for clothes. Taking the boys along they'd make a day of it afterwards.

Grace, Chet, Matt, and Doc all gathered in Newly's office.

"Ok, Gracie, what is this all about?" Matt asked.

"Ok, Poppa, Pap, Chet. I've been thinking, ever since Chet found out about his kinship to the girls. Now, Poppa, we all know how attached Momma has become to Tessie and Eva."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

Nodding, "Well, I think I have the solution."

"Well, go on. We're listening." Doc said.

"Poppa, Chet and I are going to be married. Chet is the next of kin to the girls. It's just logical that we become their gaurdians/parents."

"Umm, Gracie, you're forgetting…" Matt began.

"Et, et. I know. Momma. But wait. Chet is in town all the time and so am I. So most of the time the girls would be at school or where?" Now waving her hands.

Nodding, "The ranch." Matt answered. "Your momma would insist..."

"Exactly. Also, I figure with the way we both work, if it is in agreement, Chet and I would stay at the ranch, at least for a while till we decide where we will live. And that will give us all a chance to adjust. This way the girls will be close to Momma and… Well? What do you all think? Poppa, Mary and Frankie are already living on the property so everyone is around. Momma won't be over worked or over stressed."

The foursome all looked around at one another.

"Best darn idea I've heard." Doc said.

"Ah, just one thing." This was coming from a fifth voice.

Now all turned.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT.19

Now looking on to the figure in the doorway, Matt threw his hat back. "Ah…"

"Well, now, don't let me interrupt this sneaky little get together."

The foursome now looked at one another then back at the fuming face of pseudo-daughter, wife, mother and soon to be mother in law. None other than Kitty.

"Oh now, Momma. We weren't..."

"Grace Maria Dillon, don't you dare. I've heard enough to know exactly what you are all up to." Kitty said, turning, walking closer.

"Momma, please. Can't we sit and talk about this?"

"I don't know. It seems no one thought about letting me in on your plans. I guess how I feel isn't important."

"Momma, that's not so." Grace tried saying. "We're just concerned about..."

Waving a hand up, "AHHH! I know what you all think. Kitty's old and can't do this. She can't raise two little girls. You seem to forget you and Mary turned out pretty damned good."

"Yes, Momma, we did but you were..."

Now her jaw was tight and brow raised. "You were saying?"

"Oh, Momma." Grace now softened her look, trying to embrace Kitty and smiling at her. "Momma, you are the best momma any girls could ever want to have. And any girls or any children would be lucky to have you. Mary, Beth and I are. But, Momma, all I'm... we're trying to say is..."

Her chin raised, "Yes?"

"Well, it's time for you to sit back and relax, take it easy. Time for you to enjoy, well, enjoy being a grandma."

Quickly coming to Grace's help, Mary added. "And you are the world's greatest at that." Hugging her as well.

Now approaching Kitty. "Kit Honey, the girls are right. It's time for you and I to enjoy just being Grandma and Grandpa."

Kitty's face began to soften, then resting her head on his chest. "Ah, Cowboy."

"Kitty, you have made our family a unique, loving family. Why, you and Matt gave me a place in your home." Doc joined in.

Shaking her head, "Oh, Curly, you belong with us. You are family." Cupping his face, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Leaning in, kissing his cheek.

"Or I without you both." He answered. "Look, you even gave this scruffy ol' man a home." Pointing to Festus, who now walked into the middle of their conversation.

"Ah, you ol' scudder. And anyone of the hands on that ranch will tell ya."

"Oh, Curly."

"Momma, Pap is right. You've made our home a real home."

Stepping forward, "Ma'am, I'm honored that you're allowing me to be a part of your family. I promise, you won't be sorry."

Now looking around the room, Kitty took a deep breath. "Well, Mary, the children and I are headed home. I expect to see you all for supper."

As she turned and walked out, Doc placed his hand on Grace's shoulder. "Honey, this is hard for Kitty. She's never dealt with barrier's."

"Yeah." Matt added. "Tell her she can't and that only made her more determined. But now, even she knows this is different. This is Mother Nature, health, age, etc. So how we handle things from here on out is well..." Matt rolled his eyes, adding, "GENTLE."

As they all gathered for supper, Kitty was relatively quiet. Then as they all sat around the table, she looked around. "I have something to say. I've given a lot of thought to today's conversation and… well, we'll make this work as a family."

Now with their faces scrunched, Tessie and Eva watched Kitty intently. "Make what work, Miss Kitty?" Tessie ask.

Inhaling, "Well, Tessie, Eva, as we've figured out, Chet, here, is your kin, your cousin. So that means he and Grace will be your legal guardians when they get married."

"But..." Tessie began.

Placing a hand on hers, "Sweetheart, wait. For now, we will all be living here together just like we are. You girls will go to school, like we talked about today, with the boys and Mary. Remember? She'll be your teacher."

"And we'll come home and be here with you, right?"

Smiling and cupping her chin in her hand, "I'll be right here when school is finished."

"And I'll bet cookies will be waiting." Mary added.

Festus laughed. "I gaurontee it."

Kitty let out a huge laugh.

Then Doc added, "That's if you get home before Festus smells them."

"Aw, ya ol..." Waving his hand.

Tessie and Eva sat deep in thought. Then after a few minutes, Eva tugged Kitty's sleeve. "We gonna have a weddin'? I means with lots of flowers and stuff?"

Smiling back at the small innocent face, "Yes. Yes, Honey. We are going to have a wedding with lots and lots of pretty flowers."

"Aw, Matthew, I dun almost forgot. I bringed this here wire from Dodge." Handing it to Matt.

Quickly, Matt and Kitty's eyes connected, something that was an instinctive from many years of habit. Words weren't needed. He could hear her plead.

"Matt?"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

PT.20

The room fell silent. Matt could feel the myriad questions coming from Kitty, just through her eyes. He was fiddling with the paper in his fingers.

"Cowboy?" She pleaded.

Nodding, "Ok, let's not jump to conclusions. Remember, I'm not marshal anymore."

"As if that has made any difference." Kitty mumbled quietly.

Slowly, Matt opened the wire. Now all eyes were on him.

"WELL?" Doc asked.

Exhaling, looking around the table. "Gracie? Just the other day, what was it you said you wished for?"

Giving him a puzzled look, "Poppa, I… I really can't think of..."

"Oh, damn it, Matt. Are you going to tell us what is in that wire, or are you going to let me?"

Smiling back at Kitty, "Kit Honey, relax. It's good news." Now waving the paper towards her. "It's Beth. Beth is coming home."

"What? Oh! Oh, Matt! When? And Jesse? The babies?"

Trying to get a word in, "Yes. Yes, they're all coming. he says..."

Suddenly reaching and grabbing the wire. "Let me see that." Kitty began to read.

 _ **Dear Momma and Poppa,**_

 _ **We're coming for a visit. Should be arriving on Saturday, noon train. Can't wait to see you all.**_

 _ **Beth**_

"Oh, Matt. This is wonderful. All our babies together." Now the tears were trickling down her cheeks.

Suddenly Eva slid up close to Kitty and with her tiny hand brushed a single tear away. "Why you crying? Don't you wanna see em? Beth? She's your other little girl, right?"

Suddenly Grace and Mary laughed. "Tessie, Eva, yes, Beth is our sister. She'll be your aunt. Momma's happy. We'll warn you now, when Momma's happy, you'll see tears. Not all the time, but let's just say, she really missed them." Now laughing.

Grace, Mary and Kitty clustered together hugging and happily crying with excitement. Matt just shook his head. "Women cryin'."

The next few days were spent getting ready for Beth and Jesse's arrival. Matt and Festus and Frankie were busy with ranch business. Mary was preparing for the upcoming school year, which was about to start. The four small ones followed the men around watching as they corralled horses. Tessie and Eva were becoming just as taken with the ranch lifestyle.

Kitty was in full wedding mode. She was in her element now. She was going to have all her family and loved ones together and they'd all celebrate Grace and Chet's wedding. She had arranged for Sarah and Rebecca to make dresses. Rebecca was a young girl Sarah hired. She came to town alone with no family. But she had an excellent talent for sewing.

Kitty was up early Saturday morning, dressed and ready. "Whoa." Matt said, seeing her up in in the kitchen when he came down. "Kit, Honey, the train's not due in till noon."

Tilting her head and nodding. "Yes, Cowboy, I know and I am going to be there. Oh, Cowboy, it's been so long. I… I..."

Smiling, watching the excitement on her face, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Kit."

"Huh?"

Now cupping her face in his large hands. "Kit Honey, how did I get so lucky?"

"Matt, what are you..."

Stopping her. "Honey, ever since Beth came into my... our lives, you have been there. For me. For us. You've been a wonderful momma. Kit, you didn't have to."

Backing up, now staring him in the face, eye to eye. "Matthew James Dillon! You are my husband. The man I love. The man I have loved for better than half my life and then some. And I'll have you know, furthermore, Beth is your daughter, yes. But she is our daughter. I couldn't love her anymore then if she were my own biological daughter. You know that. I know you know that. Just as we both love Mary no less then Grace and Beth. Matt Dillon, WE HAVE THREE DAUGHTERS, two son's and seven grandbabies."

Smiling down at her, "Kitty Russell Dillon, I LOVE YOU."

Everyone gathered at the train depot awaiting the arrival of Beth, Jesse and the babies.

Once the train whistle blew and the train pulled to a full stop, Jamie, Adam, Tessie and Eva, not to mention Festus, were all excited. They were waiting for the conductor to open the door and begin helping the passengers down.

Suddenly Festus yelled out, "Bethie! It's Bethie!"

"Matt! Oh my, Matt."

Beth yelled as she stepped down off the train. "Poppa!" Running straight for him throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Poppa." Just behind her, was Michael and Matthew, who were now much bigger then they all remembered, followed by Jesse holding a young girl's hand, a picture of her mother. Little Katie.

"Matt. Miss Kitty."

Quickly, Michael and Matthew ran towards Matt and Kitty. "Grandpa, Grandma!"

"Come here, boys." Kitty scooped them up. "Oh my, how you've grown." Kissing them all over their faces.

"Awwww, Grandma."

Slowly little Katie stood looking at Matt and Kitty, shyly.

"Honey. Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa. Remember, I showed you their picture?"

She reached up and put her little arms around Matt. "Hello, Grandpa. I'm Katie."

Laughing, "Yes, you are." He said, hugging her.

Kitty turned to Beth. "Oh, Sweetheart."

Beth's eyes filled with tears. "Momma!" Quickly hugging her. "I missed you so much, all of you."

"Well, lets get home and we can catch up."

Tessie and Eva looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. "She cries too. Guess she's happy too."

Riding back to the ranch, Beth and Kitty rode with the girls. Beth turned to Tessie and Eva. "And let me guess, you must be Eva and Tessie."

"Uh huh." Eva answered.

"Well I'm happy to know you."

"We live with your momma and poppa."

Smiling, "You do, huh?"

"Uh huh. Pa, Jeb and Granny went away and Edmond's Addy. He's gittin' help. So…" now standing up behind Kitty, holding her around the neck, "we came to live with your momma and..."

Kitty was now smirking at Beth. "Yes, Beth, Tessie and Eva are staying at the ranch."

Beth was amazed at Eva's openness and innocence. When they all reached the ranch, Kitty suggested the kids play outside while she prepared lunch. She figured she'd have a chance to fill Beth In on what the situation was with the girls.

Once alone in the kitchen, Beth hugged Kitty tight. "Oh, Momma, I'm so happy to be home again."

"Well, I don't need to tell you how happy we are to have you here and Honey, I can't believe how the children have grown."

"Yes, they're growing like weeds." They both just laughed.

"Momma? Want to talk about it now?"

Inhaling deeply, "Well, honey, I guess I should start at the beginning."

"Momma, is everything alright?"

"Yes and no but it will be in time." Now sitting, she prepared the making of lunch.

"Go on, Momma. Tell me."

"Well, Beth, a few months ago, a family moved into an abandoned cabin just outside of town. You might remember the Witting place?"

"Oh, yes, I remember."

"Anyway," Kitty continued. "It was Mr. Webb, his mother, two sons and two young daughters. Well, the man's mother became ill. Not knowing anyone, he sent his son's to town for a doctor."

"Oh, they needed Gracie?" Beth asked.

"Well, yes but they didn't know her. They just knew they needed a doctor. Thing is, that day, Gracie was out delivering a baby but Mary was waiting in her office. See, they were supposed to have lunch together that day. But when Grace had to leave, Mary decided to wait for me and have lunch after my appointment with Sarah."

"Okay, and?"

"Well, then these two men rushed in and took Mary."

"TOOK MARY?" Beth repeated, shocked.

Shaking her head, "Yes, Honey. They forced Mary to go with them to their cabin. Mary had no idea what was going on or why they wanted her to go with them. She never had the chance to tell them she wasn't a doctor. Then I came across the two young girls out by our ranch here, picking flowers. I was worried they were a long way from home and it wasn't very warm. Anyway, I gave them a ride back."

"Uh huh, and I'm sure you fed them, maybe some treats first?"

Now smirking at her. "Oh, alright, you."

Laughing, "Momma, you're a softy. Go on, Momma."

"Well, when they led me to the cabin, one of the sons held me at gunpoint. That's when I realized Mary was there. So, we did our best to try and help the old woman. But..." Kitty now lowered her eyes.

"Oh, Momma."

"It gets worse. Edmond... He wanted Mary for himself. One of the sons took himself a shine to your sister." Kitty smirked. "As much as his pa tried talking reason to him, it was no use. See, Edmond has mental issues. Anyway, he fought with his pa and brother, killing them both. He rushed me, knocking me down and forcing Mary to leave with him. He was determined to marry her."

"Poor Mary." Beth listened on in shock. "Momma, what happened next?"

"Well, Tessie took my buggy and went to town and found Grace and Pap-Pap."

"Momma, I don't understand. Why didn't you go with her?"

Kitty closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Well, Sweetheart, before Edmond forced Mary to go off with him he… he..."

"What, Momma? What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"Beth, he… He set fire to the cabin."

"OH NO! Momma." Tears now trickled down her face as she quickly hugged Kitty. "Momma, are you… I mean, did Grace and Pap–Pap..." She was now checking Kitty's arms and holding her face. "Did you get bur..."

"Et et, Beth. I'm fine. Really I'm fine."

Beth was sitting, trying to take in all that Kitty had been saying.

"Beth Honey, maybe we should talk about this later?"

Shaking her head, "No, I want to hear it all. Please? Finish it, please? I need to hear this."

Exhaling, well as you can see, I'm ok. Uncle Festus, Pap and your sister got me out of there and your poppa, Uncle Frank, Frankie, Uncle Newly and several others all went out after Mary. And as you see they brought her home safe. Which brings us to the girls. Your poppa and Uncle Newly had a meeting with Judge Kendall. And in light of Edmond's mental state, they agreed he'd be better off for in a home where he can be properly cared for. He doesn't understand what he has done. And he isn't capable of being on his own or caring for the girls."

"Oh, of course not. I agree. But, Momma what will happen to them now? Oh, Momma, you're not thinking of trying to..."

Kitty stopped her before she finished. "Well now, I can see whose side you'd be on."

"Momma, you're not a..."

With a tight jaw, "ELIZABETH ANN!" Beth now chuckled. "Bad choice of words. But, Momma…"

"Oh, alright."

"Ok, Momma, is there more?"

"Actually, yes. Turns out Chet, Grace's fiancé, umm, when he came to town over a year ago, before he took the job as deputy. He was searching for his mother's family."

Beth furrowed her brow. "Momma, I'm confused."

"Give me a minute. He hired a private Investigator who just contacted him saying he found his Aunt Teresa, his mother's sister. Well sort of. It was a bit late. She had passed away. But Teresa was married with a family of her own and this investigator, Mr. Bales, tracked them to this area. Turns out, Chet's Aunt Teresa was Teresa Cole Webb, Tessie and Eva's ma. That made Chet the girls next of kin."

"WHOA! I… I… that is..." Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well, this is a good thing, right?"

Smiling sadly, "Yeah, yeah. It is."

Now seeing the hurt in Kitty's eyes. "Aw, Momma, I know you would have loved these girls. I mean, you will. Ok, it will be in a different capacity, but if anyone can give these little girls great love, you can. They will be two lucky little girls to have Kitty Russell Dillon as their grandma. I know my babies have been very lucky and Mary's too. We in this family have something NO ONE else has. You and Poppa are our rock and WE will always have more love coming from you. We never question or doubt that ever and please don't you ever. I love my ma. She gave me life and I know she would be so happy and grateful for the way you stepped in and loved me with all you had, when she was gone. You are a remarkable woman and I love you for that."

Just then, Grace and Mary entered the doorway. "We agree. We have the world's best momma and we love you. You're ours and you're stuck with us." Now all three surrounded her in a group hug.

Suddenly they were all rushed by seven small people. "Grandma wants love."

Now releasing a loud barrel laugh, holding out her arms wide. "YES, I DO! LOTS OF LOVE!"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

PT.21

Beth woke early and decided to take a walk around the ranch. She realized how much she'd missed the place.

Suddenly spotting Matt coming from the stable, she called to him. "Poppa! Good morning. I see you haven't changed much since I've been gone. Still up and busy early."

"Aw, Beth Honey, yeah. I guess your old man will never change."

Then stopping and in deep thought. "Poppa?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Poppa, I'm worried about Momma. She explained to me yesterday all that has happened. You know, with Mary being taken and the girls coming to stay."

"Ah, you realized too that your momma still has a soft heart and thinks she can raise these two little girls?"

"Oh, Poppa, yes she could. But Momma's not..."

Rolling his eyes throwing back his head. "Whoa! Don't you let her hear you finish that sentence."

Now chuckling, "Yeah, made that mistake already. It brought fire to her eyes."

"Look, honey, Grace figured on a plan that should work for everyone concerned. After the wedding, she and Chet will take legal custody of the girls and stay here at the ranch for a while to let the girls adjust."

Smiling up at him, "Poppa, Tessie and Eva are two very lucky little girls. They're not only are gaining two great parents but... Oh, hell, they're gaining a great family. We've always taken care of this family as a team. Legality doesn't matter."

"No, honey, it never has. Thing right now is, your momma is starting to feel, well... How do I say this?"

Huffing out a laugh. "Poppa, we just need to remind her that we all love her. Yes, she does need to slow down and let us take care of her now. You both have taught us well. Now it's time we showed you just how much we've learned. We in this family have more love." Reaching up, throwing her arms around his neck.

Matt just enveloped her in his hold.

They were now scrambling. Wedding preparations were in full mode. Grace and Chet decided they wanted to take advantage of the beautiful weather and have the ceremony on the ranch. Festus, Frank and Frankie built a gazebo figuring they could use it for the service. Kitty, Beth and Mary commenced decorating it along with the rest of the house.

Tessie waited then approached Kitty. "If'n Miss Grace likes, can we git her flowers. Them there flowers on the hill ere real purty. Ladies gittin' married ere posta ta have purty flowers."

Rubbing her chin gently, "I think that is a wonderful Idea. Grace will love them."

Noticing Grace wasn't around, "Beth, have you seen Grace?"

"I think she went upstairs."

Making her way up the stairs. "Grace? Grace?" Hearing no response, she stopped when she heard movement coming from her room. Slowly opening the door, she saw Grace standing in front of the full-length cheval mirror holding a beautiful cream colored gown against her body. The sight brought tears to Kitty's eyes.

Catching a glimpse of Kitty over her shoulder, "Oh, Momma, I… I..."

Shaking her head, "Sweetheart, go on. Try it on."

"Momma, I just always remember seeing this when I was a little girl. It's so beautiful and one day I saw you pack it in this chest. Is this... Is this your wedding dress?"

Nodding, speechless for a moment. "Yes. Yes, Gracie. When your father and I were in Denver many years ago. He surprised me, after he recuperated from a gunshot wound, by asking me to marry him. Well, since we had Pap, Uncle Festus, Uncle Newly and most of all, Father Sanchez…"

"Yes."

Nodding again, smiling. "Your momma said yes. And well, I found this dress in a small shop."

"Momma, I know we never really talked much about you and Poppa's past but..."

Stopping her, "Gracie, I have loved your poppa for fifty years. That's better than half my life."

"Momma, I sure hope Chet and I can have what you and Poppa have." Now stepping out from the dressing screen.

Kitty Inhaled deeply. "Sweetheart, if you truly love one another unconditionally, you will. That's what I want for all my girls." Hugging her tight. "You look Beautiful!"

"Momma, could I... would you mind... what I mean is, I'd love to marry Chet wearing your dress."

Smiling a tearful smile. "Of course. Absolutely. Let me get this freshened up and shaken out. We only have two days.

Barney rushed into Newly's office. "Marshal! Marshal, you need to read this."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

PT.22

"Marshal! Marshal, you really need to see this."

Standing, "Barney, calm down and let me see what you have there. What has you so riled up? Didn't you retire?"

"Ah, yeah, but I still hang around the office. It keeps me busy. George, he's young and well, I help him out when I can."

Snickering, "If you say so." Now reading the wire.

 _ **Marshal O'Brien, Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **Marshal, be on alert. One Edmond Webb has escaped from Hays Asylum. Last known direction, Dodge City. Please consider him dangerous when approaching.**_

 _ **Doctor Marvin Ellis,  
Hayes, Kansas**_

Now swiping his forehead, "Ah, this isn't good. I need to warn..."

Interrupting him, "Your deputy and Mr. Reardon?"

"Barney, I need to warn several folks."

Mary had taken the children on a picnic. So much was happening at the ranch, she saw this as a way to busy them while everyone else took care of preparations. A picnic was a new idea for Tessie and Eva. Mary and the boys agreed to teach them about fishing.

"Miss Mary, we know'd how ta catch fish." Tessie told her as she walked into the lake, staring down into the water intently. Then in a sudden swift movement, reaching in and pulling out a single fish. "Here. See, it be easy." Now holding up the fish smiling ear to ear.

"Whoa, Ma, she catched it with her hand." Adam said in amazement.

Chuckling and amazed herself, "Yeah, Adam Honey, she did."

"Hey, Tessie, can you teach me how ta catch em like that?"

"Sure, come ere. Come in the water realllll slow. Don't be splashin' that scares em away."

Mary and Jamie stood close by, alone with Eva, watching this interesting sight. It took Adam several tries and by now he was soaked head to toe. But he was having the time of his life. Suddenly, he went in. The water was over his head.

Mary began to panic. "ADAM?" She was beginning to rush into the lake where he popped up stunned and laughing.

"Look, Ma, I got me one!" Holding a Fish with both hands up over his head as Tessie kept him from going under again. Now they all broke into laughter. "Wait, till Pa and Grandpa see this! He'll be proud of me, Ma, right?"

Smiling still, "Yes, Adam, he will. Here now." Reaching for him. "Let's get you out of there and dry you off."

Twisting his face, "Aw, Ma, I wanna catch more. I'm having fun! Please Ma? Please? I'll be careful." He was now looking at her with pleading eyes. "Pleaseeeee?"

"Oh, alright, a little longer then out and dry off, Mister." Trying hard to hold back her laugh. "Eva, how'd Tessie learn to do that?" Mary asked.

Wide-eyed, looking past Mary. "Him." She was pointing behind her. "Edmond. He teached us lots of stuff."

Surprised, turning quickly. "EDMOND! Edmond, what on earth are you doing... I mean, here? You should be in..." Now she set her eyes on his expression. "Edmond, what are you..."

With that, he stepped closer. "You be sayin' you needed yer lil' boys and them's my lil' sisters so now you have yer'in and I be havin' mines. Now we be a family!"

Shaking her head, "NO! No, Edmond we won't. You can't just come here." Furrowing her brow. "How'd you get here? How'd you get free?"

Grabbing her by the arm, "Ain't nobody gonna trap me like an animal. I be a man."

Trying to free herself, "Edmond, listen. Now listen to me. God, this is wrong! You belong back at the home so the doctors can care for you. Do they know you're gone?"

"Guess they be knowin' when they find that there man wantin' to stick me wit that point." He answered.

"Oh, Edmond, what did you do?"

"I done took it from him. Had ta make him sleep fer a while."

Again furrowing her brow. "How?"

"Ah, jest tapped him on the head wit that there washin' bowl."

"Oh, Edmond." Now all the kids were gathering around Mary.

"Ma?" Jamie asked. "Who is he? And why is he saying we're going to be a family?"

"Shhhh, Jamie, I'll handle this."

"But, Ma, we're already a family."

"Yes, Honey, we are and that hasn't changed. Now just stay with your brother and the girls."

Looking around, Edmond saw the small wagon. "This be jest fine. We all be fittin'. You youngin's git you all selves up here in this wagon. Come on now. Quick like. We need ta git movin'.

All the kids looked at Mary. "Ma? Ain't we gonna take my fish home?"

"Adam," she started but Edmond stopped her.

"Boy, we be on the way. You jest bring yer fish. Come on now, move it all ya all." He was now pushing them up into the wagon.

"Wait." Jamie said. "We aren't going anywhere with you. We're going home, home to our pa and grandpa and grandma. You can't make us go anywhere with you." Jamie, who wanted to be a man and protect the women, tried standing his ground.

"Now, Boy," pointing his gun at Jamie, "don't you be a mouthin' off." Edmond yelled, grabbing him by his shirt.

"EDMOND! Get your hands off my son. Don't you..."

Spinning around to face Mary, "No female be mouthin' off either." He snapped, backhanding her.

Surprised, Mary quickly held her jaw in her hand.

"EDMOND, NO! You be wrong. Pa taught ya better. Never hit women folk. Pa never be hittin' Ma. You oughta be shamed of ya self." Tessie scolded him.

"Just where do you think we're all going?"

"Aw, Miss Mary, I done told ya afore. Back home. Home is where yer ma be. It'll always be home."

"And where is that?" Mary was trying to draw information out of him.

"The hills, Woman. That's where we be born'd."

Inhaling and shaking her head, under her breath. "Here we go again."

Now Edmond was focused on Mary. "Woman, you be holdin' things up. Git movin'. Don't make me use this." Pointing his gun in her direction.

Seeing Edmond was not paying attention to him, Jamie quickly rushed to where Edmond tied his horse. Jumping up on the horse, he had nothing to grip but the mane. But he was now grateful for his pa and grandpas teaching him to ride. He quickly rode off, headed towards home.

"Hey you! Come on back here, Boy!" Edmond yelled out. "That be my horse."

Jamie rode as hard and fast as he could. Edmond tried shooting in his direction but Mary jumped up, grabbing his arm. "NO! NO! He's just a boy."

Shaking her off, "We best be gittin' afore that boy of your'n finds somebody."

"Oh, he will and they will hunt us down, just like before."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

PT.23

Preparations were in full swing. All the men were working outside with Grace supervising. She wanted to take control to take stress off Kitty. She and Doc were still worried about her recovery. Kitty was cooking away in the kitchen. Ellie had come out giving her as much help as possible.

That morning she had taken her wedding dress into town to have Sarah and Rebecca get it ready for Grace to wear. Kitty was bothered by the fact that Barney and George were acting strange around her. But Newly had made it clear they weren't to breath a word to anyone. He wanted to be the one to talk to Frankie, Matt and Kitty.

Kitty and Ellie were working hard with all the food and baking to be done and trying to keep Doc and Festus away from the sweets. They'd tried eating the fruits and icings faster than the women could get them on the baked goods. Kitty was shooing them out of her kitchen.

"Ah, come on, Festus, there has to be somewhere we won't be chased from."

Kitty burst out laughing. "Ellie, I swear they are worse than the children."

"Kitty? Who do you think they learned it from?" Smiling back at her friend.

As Doc and Festus walked out onto the porch, Festus tapped Doc on the shoulder. "Doc. Doc, ain't that lil' Jamie rough ridin' that there horse?" Tilting his head, "Aw, Frankie and Matthew taught that boy not to beat them horses like that."

"Why, Festus, that is Jamie. And it looks as though something is wrong. Very wrong." Both headed towards the racing horse. "WHOA! Whoa there."

Jamie was still holding tight to the horse's mane with his knees squeezing against the sides hoping to stay on till her made his way home. He was now winded. "Pap! Uncle Festus, where's my pa?"

"Now slow down, Jamie." Doc said. "What is wrong, Son?"

"Pap, it's... It's Ma. Adam and the girls..."

"Jamie," Festus was now pulling him down. "Now just hold on here, Jamie. Take a breath and tell us."

Gulping and trying to breathe. "That man. He has them! I need Pa, Grandpa and everybody."

"Jamie, what man?"

Now Matt and Frankie were coming out of the stable, catching Jamie's eye. "AWWWW! Pa! Grandpa! Hurry! We have to help them!"

Rushing over to Jamie. "Son, calm down and tell us what you're saying." Frankie told him.

"Pa, Ma took us on a picnic and fishin' and some man came and said he was taking all of us."

"Son, do you know who?"

Quickly Jamie finished saying, "Ma called him Edmond. Yeah that's it, Edmond. Tessie and Eva knew him too. Pa, he's crazy. He hit Ma and made them all get in our wagon."

Now holding him firm by the shoulders, "Now, Son, think. Do you know where they were going? Did he say anything?"

"Ummmm... I think so."

"Come on, son. Think!"

Pursing his lips and furrowing his little brow. "Um, Pa, he said something about hills and where their ma was. Don't know what hills he means, Pa. I just jumped on this horse and rode hard cause of Ma and the kids."

Nodding, "Ok, Son. Don't you worry. We're going to find them."

"Pa, I'm sorry I took a horse that didn't belong to me but..."

"Oh, Jamie Son, in this case you did right. I'm proud of you."

"Pa, can I help?"

Shaking his head, "No, no, son. Us men will handle this."

"But, Pa, I'm grown up more than Adam and the girls. You say so all the time."

Smiling at Jamie, "Yes, son you are that is why I need you to stay here and look after the women folk. Aunt Grace, Grandma and Miss Ellie. See, Pap-Pap needs your help. Can you do that?"

Nodding, lowering his eyes and disappointed that he couldn't ride along. "Yes, Sir. I'll do a good job."

"You bet we will, Jamie." Doc added.

"Matt, since Mr. Bales tracked information on Aunt Teresa, he should know where the hills…"

"Are." Matt finished.

"Matthew, I'll be gittin' the horses directly. The quicker I kin git ta trackin' em."

"Sure, Festus."

Matt now looked to Frankie and Doc, knowing he now had to go inside and tell Kitty and Grace. Grace, he knew he could deal with. Kitty was another matter.

Doc suggested they try and tell Grace first, hoping she could help Doc keep Kitty calm.

Squaring his shoulders, inhaling deep, "Well…"

Entering the house. Grace was in the parlor. "Good. Gracie you're alone."

"Poppa?"

"Shhhhh, I... we need to talk to you first."

"First?" She repeated.

"Honey, Jamie just came riding in."

"Jamie? Why, he's with Mary and the kids down by the lake picnicking and fishing." Now examining Matt's face. "Poppa? What's..."

"Now, Gracie..."

"Oh, Poppa..."

Quieting her quickly, "It seems like Edmond Webb escaped. He came across Mary and the kids."

Gasping heavily. "Poppa…"

"Yeah, Honey, Me too. But Frankie, Festus and I are going after them."

"Pop..."

"I know, honey, we'll go into Dodge and let Newly know. We're hoping to find this Bales and get more information from him about where the Webb's were from. Jamie says he mentioned going to where their ma was."

Nodding, "Yes, Poppa, go."

Now hearing footsteps behind them. "Just one minute. Did I just hear you right, Matt?"

"KITTY, I… I..."

"Momma, Poppa and the men, they'll find them. Please, just let them."

"Grace, enough! Enough of all this coddling. I'm not a..."

"Oh, Kitty, of course not." Matt answered, now trying to wrap his arms around her but she was tensing up.

"Cowboy..." Choking back tears.

"We'll bring them home, Kit."

"Cowboy, I… I..."

"Ssshhh" He was holding her tight.

"Why is this happening again? This is supposed to be a happy time for all of us."

"Momma, it will be. Poppa and Frankie and everyone else going along, they'll bring Mary and the kids home. You have to believe that."

With sad eyes, "Cowboy, please?"

Nodding, "I will, Kit. I promise."

As the men left, Grace, Ellie and Doc surrounded Kitty. Pouring a glass of brandy, Doc handed it to her. "Here, Honey. I want you to drink this then I want..."

Waving her hand. "No! No, don't either of you tell me to lie down."

"But, Momma, I'm worried about..."

"Grace Maria Dillon. You may be grown and a doctor, but I'm still your momma."

Lowering her gaze, shrugging her shoulders at Doc. "Yes, Ma'am."

Jamie approached Kitty. "Grandma?"

Sliding his fingers down her cheek. "Ma and the kids, they'll be alright. Ma's brave like you. Ma always tells us how brave you were and you taught her to be brave too. And Aunt Grace and Aunt Beth. But even if you're real brave, Grandpa says I should look after you women folk till they bring Ma and the little ones home."

Smirking at his matter of fact sweetness. "Well now, Cowboy. Is that a fact?"

Standing firm. "Why, yes, Ma'am and I'm big enough. Pa and Grandpa said so. So, don't you worry. I'm here." He announced.

Trying to hold back a chuckle, knowing how proud he was. "If you promised..."

"Oh yes." He answered.

"Then I guess, we ladies are in good hands. But..."

"What, Grandma?"

"Can I still get a hug, you know love?" Tilting her head and now pouting at him."

Perking up, "Sure can." Throwing his arms around her neck and squeezing tight.

Kitty held on tight, her mind rushing back to when Mary was young. Maylee Baines kept her word over the years and always brought Mary for visits every time she came to town. Mary always would jump up in her lap and squeeze her tight around the neck saying in her little voice, "Give you love. Lot's of love."

Grace and Doc watched close as the tears trickled down Kitty's cheek.

Doc knew instinctively where Kitty's thoughts were. Tugging his ear and scrubbing his mustache.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

PT.24

Matt, Frankie and Festus rode into Dodge in full force, heading straight for Newly's office and dismounted. Newly heard them ride up and greeted them at the door. "Oh, Mr. Dillon, I was just coming out to see you. I'm afraid..."

"Et et, Newly, we know. Edmond Webb has escaped."

"But, Sir, I just found out a little while ago. I waited for Chet so he could stay here."

"Newly, it's ok. Jamie told us."

"Jamie?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Newly, Webb has Mary and the children."

"Oh, no. Miss Kitty? Does she know?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yes."

"Well, no need to tell me how that went. Mr. Dillon, my horse is ready to go. Let's..."

"NO," Matt stopped him. "First, we need to find this Bales. Chet has said he was staying here in town for a few more days."

"Yes. Yes, Sir. He's at the Dodge House."

Without a word, they all headed for the Dodge House.

Approaching the door on the second floor of the hotel, Matt was now pounding his fist on the door. "Bales? It's Matt Dillon. We need to talk. Bales, are you in there?"

After a few seconds, the door opened. "Gentlemen?"

Being impatient, Matt shook his head. "Bales, no time for formalities. We need to know what you know about Teresa Webb. Actually what you can tell us about where she lived."

"Was from." Chet jumped in. "Mr. Bales, where is she buried?"

Furrowing his brow, "Well now, let me see. My notes are right here." Reading very intently.

"BALES!" Matt shouted.

"Oh! Oh yeah, it's right here. It was a small holler in the Tennessee hills. May I ask..." But before he could finish, the room was empty.

Riding for several hours, the children were all curled up in the back of the wagon. It was a long tiring ride. Edmond didn't feel the need to stop. Stretching her back and neck, Mary looked at him.

"Edmond, we need to talk about this. You know that. This is just as wrong now as it was before."

"Well, Miss Mary, afore, I didn't think it out proper. But this here time I have me a plan." Smiling over at her.

"DAMN IT, EDMOND! Stop this wagon and I mean now! We're all tired and I'm going to make you listen to me if it's the last thing I do." If nothing else, she had picked up Kitty's temper.

Seeing a stream nearby, he agreed to stop. Leaving the little ones to sleep, Mary knelt down by the stream, splashing water on her face then cupping her hands to drink.

Edmond knelt down beside her. "Miss Mary, you don't understand. I be a good man. I care fer ya, proper. And them youngins too. Ya'll see."

"UGH! No, Edmond, I don't and neither do you. First of all I have a husband who will come looking for me, for us. And also my Poppa and probably a posse. Edmond, listen to me. When they catch up with us, you could be killed. Is that what you want Tessie and Eva to see? They've already lost your pa, granny and brother. Think."

Studying her face as she talked, he shook his head. "You don't understand. Ma always said when I was a man I be supposed to look for me a purpose and git me a wife. Ma's gonna like you."

"UGH! Edmond! Have you heard a word I said?" She now walked over to the children in the wagon. Adam was stirring.

"Ma? When we going home?"

"Ssshhh, Honey. We'll go home soon. I bet right now, Pa and Grandpa are coming for us."

"They are?" Adam looked wide-eyed at his mother. Then thinking, "But how will they know where we are, Ma?"

Smiling, "Well, Pa has Grandpa and Uncle Festus." Now squinting her eyes at him, "And you know how good Uncle Festus and Grandpa track."

Nodding his head quickly. "Yep! Better then anybody in the whole world. But don't be scared, Ma. I'll teach ya just like Pa does." He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

Riding non-stop, the men were determined to make up time. Festus was leading them. He was familiar with the hills and mountains in Tennessee, although they all hoped to find them before they reached the hills. It was easy for anyone to get lost in those hills if they wanted too.

Riding up along side Matt, "Matt? Do you think maybe Mary is safer with the kids there? Maybe Webb won't become irrational while they are near."

"Frankie, Son, I'd like to think so but..."

Snapping his head around to face Matt. "But what?"

"Um, Son, your married to Mary. Have you not witnessed her temper? It's just like her momma's. And I for one hope she keeps it in check."

Frankie smiled. "Heaven help, Webb. Matt, now that I think about it, all the Dillon girls..." clearing his throat, "well..."

Matt smirked at Frankie. "Son, I know. But they are strong women and it's part of why we love them as we do."

"Matthew! Matthew! Over here. This lil' hair bobble. Think mebe it be one of the lil' girls?"

Looking close at what Festus found on the ground, Matt recognized a silk, blue ribbon attached to the clip. He had seen Kitty clipping it into Eva's hair that morning. Eva had drawn attention to it, saying, "Look, Miss Kitty make me pretty." And then she spun around to show off her dress and hair ribbons.

Squeezing it tight, Matt mumbled. "I'll find you. I promised."

"Matthew, they be wagon tracks going this here a way. And, Matthew, this here fire, it ain't been that long ago." Waving his hand above the charred wood, which was still smoldering.

Exhaling, "Good. We can't be far behind." Matt knew Mary would do what she could to slow him down.

Edmond, Mary and the children came upon a family along the wooded area they had camped that night.

"Well, hello there, Folks."

Mary looked on, staring at the man, trying to let him know they needed help.

"Where you folks headed?" The man asked.

"Ah, we be makin' way up to the holler to visit kin." Edmond answered.

"And you?" Mary asked.

Edmond shot her a look. "Never you mind. We be going now."

"Edmond, we can be sociable."

"Ma'am, we're just headed to town. We need supplies for the winter sets in."

Nodding, she smiled. Adam, Eva and Tessie noticed this couple had small children. While the adults were talking, Adam spoke up. "I'm Adam Reardon. That's my ma."

"Quiet, Boy!" Edmond shouted. Suddenly Edmond began to get antsy. "We be gittin' now." And he rushed the children to sit and cracked the reins.

The man looked on then turned to his wife. "Somethin' don't sit, Hannah."

She stared at her husband. "Will, do you get the feelin'."

Suddenly, "Best we mind our own, Hannah." And they drove on heading down the mountainside.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

PT.25

Kitty sat up in a well cushioned, high back, brocade winged chair. She was in their bedroom just by the window, next to the fireplace. Nothing at this point was going to convince her to sleep. Sitting in her lap was pieces of the children clothes she had been folding earlier. It was as if she could smell their scent on each piece and felt by holding them, it kept them close.

She knew she could still feel them in her heart and Matt promised to bring all her babies home safe. Holding the pieces of fabric up to her face, taking in the scents. "Oh, Cowboy. Please bring my babies home. I need you all."

She was now staring into the darkness out the window with the small, beacon of light that she had burned ever night he was gone. She left the light on to guide him home, something she still did. "Our lights on Cowboy. Guess old habits die hard."

Suddenly, a light tap on the door. "It's open."

"Momma, just wanted to check on you. You've been up here since..."

"Grace, I know and I'm fine. You and Doc can stop worrying."

"Momma, you sure you feel..."

"GRACE. Honey, I love you."

Smiling, knowing it was a que to stop. "Ok, Momma. Can I get you anything?"

Shaking her head. "No. No, Sweetheart. Grace, Mary... Mary and the children... they'll be here?"

"Yes, Momma, of course they will."

"Grace, we are going to have your wedding and we all are going to be here with you. For you."

Grace stood quiet for a moment. "Oh, Momma." Now slowly sitting at Kitty's feet.

"Grace Honey, your father and I were so blessed having you and your sisters. We couldn't ask for more than we have. Yes we've had many a bumps in the road but you girls and the babies..." now winking at her, gliding her fingertips down Grace's cheek, "you are our heart's reward. All of us together, here on the ranch."

Nodding in agreement, Beth entered, listening and joining Grace on the floor. Holding Kitty's hand.

"My precious girls." Kitty said now smiling at them both. Grace and Beth both knew Kitty's heart was breaking not knowing if Mary and the children were safe and if Matt and the men had found them.

Just as the sun was coming up, Grace and Beth were now resting their heads on Kitty's legs still holding her hands. Jamie, wiping the sleep from his eyes, peered in Kitty's room.

Kitty, in a twilight, "Jamie? Honey, are you alright?"

"Uh huh. It's morning, Grandma."

Hearing his voice, Beth and Grace stirred. "Aw, Momma. We must have..."

Smiling, "Uh huh. Maybe you should..."

Now both seeing Jamie, "Oh, the children."

Matt, Frankie and Newly woke, looking around but not seeing Festus. "Matt, Festus! He's not..."

"Et et. I'm sure he's around here. Maybe we can make some coffee and then pack up." Matt suggested.

Festus had headed out a bit ahead to see if he could pick up some signs. Suddenly hearing voices, he followed the sounds, pushing through the bushes. "Mornin', Folks. You campin' here, are ya?"

A woman looked up at the whiskered man. "Where'd you come from, Mister?" The woman asked.

"Oh, Ma'am, I didn't mean ta scare ya. Me and my friends are jest down the hill a bit. We're a lookin' fer…"

Smiling up at him, "There's plenty of eats. You want to set with us for breakfast? Coffee's hot."

"Smells plumb good." Festus answered. "Ma'am, I'd be obliged if'n I could jaw with ya."

Just then, her husband came up on them, carrying a pail of water from the creek. "Hello."

"Howdy." Festus nodded. "I be Festus Haggen. Me and my friends are jest down the hill. We're out a lookin' fer a wagon with a woman, some youngins and a hill man."

Now staring at one another, "Will? Do you think..."

Festus, squinting with one eye, "Ma'am, you seen this here wagon, have ya?"

"Mr. Haggen. I'm Will Farrell and this here is my wife, Hannah. What Hannah was starting to say to you was yesterday, just when the sun was about to set, we come across a man and woman. They had a wagon and some small youngin's. My Misses, Hannah, felt a way about the woman. Feared some."

"And he was right mean to her." Hannah said. "What I mean is, she was real friendly but her man, he hushed her and the lil' fella. Small as a minute, he was, a mite friendly too. They had two lil' girls and two other little boys. Will, didn't that lil' one say his name was Adam?"

"Hannah, I think he said he was Adam, umm, Rerdon?"

Festus' eyes shot open. "Ya mean Reardon? Adam Reardon?"

I think that'd be the name." Hannah answered.

"And ya say they passed ya at sunset?"

"That's right, Mr. Haggen. Is this who yer lookin' for?"

"It plumb shore is. That Ya-hoo, he be kidnapping Miss Mary and them there youngins."

Now looking on, shocked. "Oh, my word!"

"Thank ya fur the coffee, Ma'am. But I need ta be gittin' ta Matthew and Frankie. We need ta git on their trail."

Now holding on to one another. "We're sure sorry bout yer friend and them youngins."

Shaking his head, "Much obliged ta ya folks." Turning quickly, he rushed back to Matt, Frankie and Newly.

"Matthew! Matthew!" Rushing towards his friends. "I jest jawed with a family. They crossed paths with Mary at sunset yesterdee."

Without a word, they packed up and mounted and charged forcefully up into the hills, coming upon the Farrell's. Festus introduced Will and Hannah to Matt, Frankie and Newly.

Noticing Newly wearing a badge. "Marshal, we wish there'd be more we could do."

Nodding, "We appreciate what you've told us."

Matt turned to Will Farrell. "Were they..." Now hesitating.

Quickly, Hannah stepped forward. "Sir, they seemed unharmed."

Matt lowered his eyes, huffing out a deep breath. "Thank you, Mrs. Farrell." She could see the pain in his eyes as well as the others.

Grace and Beth sat silent in the kitchen. Beth was making breakfast for lil' Katie and Jamie. "Momma, where's my brothers?" Katie spoke in a soft dainty voice.

"Aw, Honey, they'll be home soon. Remember, they went fishing."

"Ewwww! Stinky."

Chuckling, "Yeah, Honey, it can be."

It was now the morning of what should have been Grace and Chet's wedding. What should have been a happy day for this family was now sad and somber. Everyone, all over the area, now knew of Mary and the childrens disappearance and that all plans were on hold.

"Grace, while they finish, I want to check on Momma."

Winking in her direction, "Yeah, me and Jamie have things here. Right, Buddy?"

"Right, Aunt Grace."

Beth made her way upstairs, tapping on the door. "Momma? It's Beth. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Honey. It's open."

Slowly, Beth opened the door. Kitty was standing, looking out the window, looking out over the full view of the ranch front. She was willing and praying her family would ride down the road approaching the house. With her hands folded, pressed against her lips, "Please. Please come home to me, to us."

"Momma, Grace has breakfast."

Shaking her head, "No. No, I'm not hungry."

"But you need..."

Turning, staring at her daughter. "I need my family back under my roof. That's what I need. My child. Your children. My grandchildren." Shaking her head, "This is all my fault."

"But how? Momma, they were just fishing."

Waving her hand. "NO! No, Beth, the first time at the cabin." She was now pacing.

"But …"

"No. No, Beth, you don't understand. I shouldn't have let him take her even if it meant killing him."

Beth stood startled. She always knew Kitty would go to any lengths protecting her family. She had proven this many times. But she also knew she deplored taking a life. It never set well with her spirit or conscience.

"Beth, Honey, I love all you girls."

Now embracing her, "Momma, we know."

"Beth, I know I didn't give you or Mary life but I promise you, I couldn't love you girls anymore than if I had. I love you the same as Grace."

"Momma," smiling a loving smile, 'we know. We've never questioned or doubted your love for us. Shortly before Momma passed on, she sat me down and had long talk with me. I don't know if I've ever told you this but she explained to me all about her and Poppa. And not that she ever considered what happened a mistake, but deep down she knew Poppa's heart belonged with a really lucky woman. Then she explained that when the time came, she was at peace with knowing I was in good hands. She said any woman Poppa could love so deeply had to have a huge capacity for love in so much as would love me as I were her very own."

Now looking up. "Momma, you were so right." Now wrapping her arms around Kitty. "I couldn't ask for a better Momma to finish what my first momma started. And I know for a fact Mary feels the same."

Turning when they heard a sound. Katie stood in the doorway tilting her little head. "We have lots of love in our family."

Beth and Kitty smiled at one another. "Yes, Katie, Sweetie. Yes, we do."

Now looking up at Kitty with her big azure blue eyes and long blonde curls. "Give you love, Grandma?" Throwing her arms around Kitty as she knelt down to meet her face to face.

"UHHHHH. Yes. Lots and lots of love."

Tears pooled as she remembered Mary doing the same thing at that age.

Now that the sun was up. Mary tried to gather the little ones all together. "Now, look, I want you all to listen. I 'm going to get us out of here. I don't want you all to worry."

"Miss Mary?" Tessie began with her frightened eyes. "What happened to Edmond? He never be so mean. Me and Eva, we be scared. We wanna go back." Now lowering her tone, "Ya know, home with Miss Kitty, the big man and everybody." Slightly smiling. "Yer family. Can we please?"

"Oh, Tessie." Scooping her up. "You bet we can and we will. I promise. You'll see."

Suddenly, in the distance, Adam heard a voice. It was faint but he heard, "Mary? Adam? Tessie? Eva? Matthew? Michael? Can you hear me?"

Adam jumped up. "Ma? Listen. I heared..."

"You heard." Mary corrected him.

"Yeah, I heared our names. Listen."

Then again as if the wind carried the voice. "Mary, Adam, Matthew, Tessie, Eva, Matthew, Michael! If you hear me..."

Mary recognized Newly's voice. "UNCLE NEWLY! We're here!"

"Mr. Dillon? Did you hear that? It sounded like Mary. She called out my name."

"Newly, what direction?"

"Sounded like it was straight ahead. It was distant but it's in earshot."

"Lets go, Boys."

As they started up further, Newly was thrown back by a loud gunshot. His body rolled backwards downhill. "Ah! I'm hit." As they stopped. "NO! NO, go! Go get them. I'll be alright."

Matt, Frankie and Festus were cautious but had full adrenaline pumping. "Mary!" Was being yelled out by his Pa .. then..Frankie.? She yelled in return, enough to set Adam off.

"Pa! Me and Ma, we're here with the rest of the family."

Again, another shot rang out. Edmond now gathered the group together. "Quiet! Not another word. Shut ya'all's mouth up."

Standing tall, even at his small size. "That's my pa and he's comin' ta git us. And I bet my Grandpa is with him and he's gonna lock you in jail." He was now stamping his foot in anger.

"Adam, Honey, don't."

Edmond lifted his hand as if to swing at Adam.

Jumping between them, "DON'T you dare." Quickly, she yelled to the kids. "Go on, kids. Get out of here. Go towards Pa and Grandpa. Hurry! Go!" Backing up herself.

Edmond quickly reached out, grabbing Mary by her hair. "You ain't going no place."

She continued swinging, hitting at him, screaming, "Let go of me, Edmond."

"Stop yer fightin'."

Matt, Frankie and Festus closed in, seeing the little ones running towards them. "That's it. Come on now."

Looking at the kids. "Where's Adam?"

"We was all runnin' and..."Tessie now shrugging her shoulders.

As Festus approached close enough, he could see Mary wildly fighting with Edmond, trying to grab the gun from his hands. "Hold it, ya yahoo!"

Now pointing his gun at Edmond. "Let ur go!"

"Nah, Ya ain't taking her. She be mines." Edmond demanded.

Festus was trying to keep Mary out of his line of fire as Matt and Frankie worked their way around from other angles.

Mary was still struggling to free herself. "Let go of me! You're crazy! You're hurting me." She was now kicking and shoving him. Her temper was in full on mode.

"Mary Honey, it's Frankie. Honey, calm down, we're here. Going to get you out of here, Honey."

"Frankie, the kids…"

"No, Honey, they're fine."

"Webb, this is Matt Dillon. There's no way out. Drop the gun. Let her go!"

Edmond was now getting confused, trying to concentrate on all the voices at once.

Again, Mary swung. "Let go of my hair, you fool." Now the next kick doubled him over, hitting him in the groin. As he doubled up, she pushed away and again the gun went off.

All three men yelled out, "Mary!"

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

PT.26

"Mary!" Grace heard Kitty yell out. "The children!"

"Momma, what is it?"

Kitty was now out of breath, holding her stomach. "I… I… Grace, Beth... Oh, Curly." Stumbling into the room. "Something's wrong. I… I can feel it!" Kitty gasped. She was now trembling.

"Now, Kitty Honey, come over here and sit. Did you have a dream?"

"Dream?" She repeated. "NO! I can just feel them, Curly. Something's wrong."

As they got her to sit at the table, Beth poured a cup of coffee. "Momma? A feeling?"

"Yes, a feeling. I… I just know."

As Matt and Festus charged towards Edmond, Mary was now face down on the ground. Frankie quickly scooped her in his arms. "Mary honey? Mary?"

Matt grabbed Edmond, tossing him around. As the two fought, again the gun went off. Festus stood in shock. Neither man was moving.

Mary was slowly coming to. "Frankie?"

"Yeah, Honey, it's me." She was now feeling around her looking to see if she had been hit when suddenly they could hear the sounds of crying. Both Mary and Frankie turned quickly. "ADAM! Frankie, that's Adam! Where is he?"

Sniffling, "I'm here, Ma." As they looked up, he was trying hard not to let them see him cry. I think I'm hurt Pa. Look." He now moved his little hand, exposing blood on his shirt sleeve.

Mary tried to right herself but felt dizzy. Frankie grabbed Adam, hugging him. "Ah, Son, let Pa see." One of the shots slightly grazed his arm.

Still sniffling, "It's a bullet, Pa. It's a bullet."

Shaking his head. "Yes, Adam, it was. But it just grazed you."

Hearing all that was happening, Matt finally rolled and made his way back to his feet.

"Grandpa, look. You gonna lock him in jail"?

Matt looked back down at Edmond's prone body then at Mary and Frankie. He knelt down to Adam. "Son, he's never going to hurt anyone again. I promise you."

Looking over at this man who had frightened his ma and family, he wasn't ready to admit he was scared. He walked up to him. "I told you my pa and grandpa were coming and they'd be real mad!"

Matt and Frankie wrapped Adam's arm as best they could. "Adam, when we get you home, Pap-Pap and Aunt Grace will fix you right up.

Festus gathered the wagon, loading Newly who had been shot in the leg, and Mary who now was feeling light-headed from her fall along with the children. He tied Ruth to the wagon.

In all the excitement, Tessie walked up to Matt, tugging his pants leg, looking up at him with big brown eyes, then looking over at Edmond. In her soft voice, "Edmond gone away?"

Not sure what to say to this sad faced little girl, he nodded. "Yes, Honey, I'm afraid Edmond is." He couldn't bring himself to say dead.

"Is he gonna be with Ma, Pa, Granny and Jeb?"

"Yes, Honey. I think he is."

She held on tight to his leg but she wouldn't shed a tear. Matt couldn't help but feel the pain these two girls had been through in such a short time.

Slowly they made their way back towards the ranch.

Several hours later, "Momma, I think you're just tired and I know how worried you've been. We all are. But you really need to get rest. I know that's not what you want to hear but..."

"Grace…"

"No, Momma, you are going to hear this. You're not doing anyone any good if you don't take care of you. Momma, we need you. Now whether you like it or not, I'm telling you... Ok, I'll ask you. Please. For us. Go back up to your room and rest. I promise I'll let you know the minute we hear anything.

Too exhausted to argue any further, Kitty exhaled and turned, headed for the stairs. Just then, Jamie rushed through the door with Katie trailing close behind him, both shouting. "Someone's coming! They're coming up the road. It's a wagon and some horses. Grandma, Aunt Grace, Pap-Pap. I think it's Grandpa and Pa."

Stopping halfway on the stairs, "Matt? Oh, Mary! The children." Rushing down the stairs and out the door.

Standing on the porch, staring at the figures riding closer to her, both hands covered her mouth and she was mumbling. "You brought them home."

As they pulled closer, Kitty ran towards them.

"Kitty, we're all here." The small ones all jumped out of the wagon.

Kitty looked around. "Matt? Matt, Cowboy, where is..."

Before she could finish, "Miss Mary bumped her head. Her head feels sick." Eva announced. "She needs your Pa and Miss Grace."

"Adam?" Quickly, Kitty noticed Frankie cradling Adam in his lap. "OH ADAM!"

"Kit, he'll be ok. It's just a graze." Matt said, knowing full well that wasn't going to calm her.

As the men dismounted, Frankie took Adam inside the house. Grace and Doc grabbed him immediately. "Hey there, lil' man. What is this?" Grace joked with him.

Rolling his eyes, "Aw, just a scratch."

Doc chuckled. "He's a Dillon."

Kitty climbed into the wagon. "Mary Sweetheart?"

Waving her hand, "Momma, I'm fine. Uncle Newly is the one needs fussing."

"Oh, Newly! Matt, we need to get him inside." Kitty now had a second wind. Her family needed her.

Grace cleaned and re-bandaged Adam's arm. "There ya go. In a few days you'll be good as new."

Kissing her cheek, "Wait till I tell the kids at school."

He was off and running. Turning their attention to Newly. "Uncle Newly, let me see this."

"Grace, I think it went through."

"Why did I go to medical school? Everyone around here seems to think they can take care of themselves." Shaking her head.

Pulling Matt aside, "Cowboy, what happened out there?"

"Kit, we..."

Leaning her head on his chest, "Cowboy, I was..."

Squeezing her tight, :Honey, I know but we're all safe now. All home here and safe."

Suddenly, "Matt? Edmond? Is he... did you..."

"Ssshhhh, yeah, Kitty. Edmond is dead."

After getting everyone settled... Grace entered the Parlor...Matt sat quietly holding Kitty... excuse me ..Momma, Maybe now you will go rest? Huffing a deep breath... Grace... jumping in, That's just what she's going to do! Looking down at Kitty...No Argument standing leading her up the stairs...

Once in their room, Kitty changed while Matt soaked in a hot tub. Standing at the water room door, "Hey, water's still hot. Care to join me?" He asked, smirking at her.

She smiled at him. "Ummmm enticing."

Returning the devilish smirk. "Well then, Woman, why ya still standing there?"

Walking slowly towards the tub dropping the silk nightgown, climbing in, sinking down. She got in between his thighs, resting her head and back against his broad chest. Matt enveloped her in his arms. Slowly they enjoyed the closeness.

"Cowboy, thank you."

"Huh?" He muttered.

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

"Kitty, I'm just sorry I let this happen."

"You?" She now turned, facing him. "Matt, this is my fault. If I'd just done something before... you know, back at the cabin."

"Aw, Honey, you had no way of knowing."

"But, Matt, I needed to protect them and I failed them."

Cupping her face in his hands. "Kitty Russell Dillon. You do so much for us, our family. You couldn't control what happened. None of us could. You know even I don't do everything right."

"But..."

"No buts. We all know what a wonderful wife, mother, grandma and friend you are and how much you love each and every one of us." Now catching her mouth with his, starting slow and tender, then becoming intensely passionate. Suddenly, lifting her gently, then leading her to their big brass bed, one they've shared for many years.

"Cowboy, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Um, I think a time or two."

"Oh you." Slapping his chest. "I do, you know."

"Thought maybe you'd show me, Ma'am." Looking at her with a sheepish grin.

"Well, now. Lets just see what we can do about that, Cowboy."

Spending the next several hours showing one another just how much they loved one another, they fell off into a deep slumber.

Whispering, "Cowboy, I love you."

Kissing her forehead, "Honey, I love you too."

Both in tandem. "Good night."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

PT.27

As the sun crept in through the lace curtains, along with a cool morning breeze, the two slowly stirred.

"Ummmmm. Morning, Cowboy." Kitty said in a deep sultry tone.

"Is it morning already?"

Chuckling, "Matt Dillon, you know it is. This is the longest I've seen you stay in bed without being wounded or sick."

"Well now, wait one minute here."

"What?" She asked now leaning up on her side.

Matt was now smirking a sheepish grin. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Seems some incredibly sexy redhead seduced me."

Tilting her head with brows raised, and jaw dropped. "Matt Dillon!" She started to sit up.

"Hey, hey, where you going. I'm not complaining. As a matter of fact..."

Now looking back over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I am a lucky man. This woman, the redhead, drives me crazy."

"OH?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She has since the day I met her and still does after all these years, 50 years, if my counting is right."

Softening her face. "Now woman, will you come back to bed?"

"But, Matt..."

"Et et." Pulling her back into his embrace, snuggling his face into the nape of her neck.

Now giggling, "Oh, Cowboy." She was enjoying this sensual moment.

Suddenly, the door to their room crept open. "Grandpa? Grandma?" As the two stopped turning to follow the voice, seven sets of eyes now stood gazing at them.

Clearing their throats and covering themselves. "Well, good morning."

"Good morning." They all answered one at a time.

"What one earth are you all doing up?"

"We weren't tired anymore." Eva, in her gentle voice, said.

"Oh, I see."

"Oh, and we be hungry. Ain't none of us big enough to light the cooker in the kitchen."

Nodding, "That's right. So, If you all will give Grandma and I a few minutes, we'll be right down."

Just then Mary and Beth joined them all at the doorway. "What is..." Beth was now looking at the faces of her parents.

"Seems a few people are hungry."

"Oh, Momma, Poppa. We are so sorry. Come on, Kids, down stairs."

As they guided the children to the kitchen, Mary elbowed Beth. "Wow! I don't ever remember bursting into their room and seeing them like…" Not able to finish.

Chuckling, "Mary, they are vibrant, healthy people." Beth offered, chuckling.

"Well, yes, but it's Momma and Poppa."

"Oh my, little sister. Let's just get breakfast."

As they all sat down to a huge breakfast, Eva was sitting eating everything on the table. This was something she and her sister weren't used to.

"Miss Kitty, Mister... What do we call you?"

Grace looked at both Tessie and Eva, smiling.

Then before she could speak, "Grandpa and Grandma." Little Katie announced. Suddenly everyone, surprised, began laughing. Again Katie repeated, "That's Grandpa and Grandma."

"Exactly, Katie." Matt winked at the quiet little one at the table.

"Yes, Girls, just as soon as Chet and I are married, if it's ok with you both, we'd like to become your parents. And you will be a part of the family forever. No one will ever change that."

"So, if'n you be our new m... momma…" then turning to Kitty, "you be our grandma?"

Taking Eva's tiny face in her hand. "Yes. Like Grace has said, if you girls would like it."

Walking around the table, standing before Grace, "You'll love us like our ma loved us?"

"Like you are my very own. Yes."

Eva slipped her arm around Grace, looking to Tessie, waiting for a nod in agreement. "We can be a family, Tessie." The two nodded at one another. "Ok, we'll be yer lil girls." Then turning to Kitty. That's okay, right? You'll still love us too?" Her eyes were looking for reassurance.

"I would love it if you and Tessie become our family and yes. We…" now waving her hand between Matt and herself, "will be Grandpa and Grandma."

As Eva hugged Grace, Katie blurted out, "Lot's of love."

Smiling, "Now that we all be home, we gonna have a wedding?" Tilting her head in question. "We picked purty flowers but I think ya need new ones."

"Oh, sweetheart, we can pick lots of new pretty flowers for Grace." Kitty agreed.

Now tugging Kitty's sleeve, leaning in and whispering. "Momma. She's Momma now." Correcting Kitty.

"Umm, you are so right. We'll pick your momma lots of flowers."

"Hey, speaking of a wedding..." Matt began. "What's the plan?"

"All the decorations were started and we will finish and let everyone know the wedding is back on."

Rolling his eyes, "Grace, your momma's at it again."

"That's enough out of you, Cowboy, now let's eat."

The following few days the plans continued. Before long the ranch was ready for the Dillon/Owens marriage.

It was the night before the wedding and supper had been all cleaned up. Children were all tucked in bed. Matt, Frankie and Festus walked out around the ranch, checking on things and making sure all the work, the ladies of the family enlisted them to do, was complete and ready.

Chet had agreed to stay in town with Newly.

"Matt?" Frankie looked to his father in law. "What do you think if we ride into town and all us men folk celebrate with Chet. You know, break him into the family so to speak."

"Yeah, break him in. Let's do that."

After telling Grace, Kitty and Mary, "Look, Chet and Newly are in town so we men thought we'd..."

Kitty raised her brow as did Grace. Reaching for Grace's arm, "Sweetheart, it will be fine. Your Poppa will take good care of Chet." Now burning a hole into Matt. "Won't you?"

Kissing them goodbye, the men were off.

Now alone, the girls all sat with Kitty in her room. Looking over the gown Sarah and Rebecca freshened up they talked about the day coming up. Beth started looking around.

"Momma, all three of us will be surely lucky if we have a marriage such as you and Poppa have had all these years."

Scanning across the bed at the three young women she had the pleasure of being momma too. "Girls, I'd like to tell you it's easy but I won't. In my experience, marriage... Well, a long time ago someone once told me something and at the time it didn't mean much. But once I fell in love with your poppa..."

Now the girls all smiled when they seen the love pouring from Kitty's eyes.

"Momma, what were you told?"

"Well, let me see if I remember exactly. I had a wonderful Great Aunt Constance. Actually you all know she turned out to be my grandmother. Anyway, she sat me down once and said, 'Kathleen Dear, always remember, many people look at marriage as this myth that marriage is a beautiful box full of all the things that they've longed for. Companionship, intimacy and friendship and so on. The truth is that marriage at the beginning is a big empty box. You must put something meaningful in before you take anything out. There is no love in marriage. The love is in the people and they put the love in the marriage."

"Oh, Momma, you and Poppa sure have done that."

"Grace, let her finish." Beth said, now very engrossed in what Kitty was trying to say.

"Just as there is no romance in marriage, you have to infuse the love. It's up to the couple to form habits. It's like an art, an art of giving, loving, serving and praising to keep the box full. Now, you need to remember, if you take out more then you put in all you will have left is an empty box. Never forget to say 'I love you'. Be big enough to admit when your wrong and apologize when needed."

All three girls sat silent, really thinking of each and every word and the message Kitty was trying to give.

"Yes, your poppa and I, we have a strong and loving marriage. But we worked hard at it." And with a small chuckle, "Oh, it wasn't always easy, but if you truly love one another, it'll work. Be his best friend, his companion, his confidant and lover. Be what he needs and he'll be what you need. I promise you, you will have a wonderful and fulfilling life together. I have loved your poppa for going on 50 years and I can say this, I never thought I could love him any more than I do. But every day I wake up, I find I love him just that much more. He is a part of me and having you girls, our beautiful daughters, and our 7... Wow, 7 grandbabies and knowing our love we share spills over to all of you. I couldn't ask for anything more. Now, all I want is for you girls...

Beth, Mary and Grace now gathering all their hands together.

"My wish for all of you is to have more love then your hearts can hold."

Now all three girls sat with tear filled eyes and together leaned up and embraced Kitty.

"Awww, Momma."

"Alright, alright. Now you three need to get some sleep. We all have a big day tomorrow."

As the girls were leaving Kitty's room, Grace slightly turned to her sisters. "I will feel blessed if Chet and I feel as Momma and Poppa do in 32 years."

Beth smiled, thinking. Then, "Well, how can we go wrong? We are Dillon's. We were raised by two very loving parents. And with us all supporting one another..." Now all arm in arm, "We got this. Now to get our beauty sleep. We need to get you married Little Sis."

Kitty stood, watching them and smiling.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

PT.28

"Momma! Oh, Momma?"

Hearing the sound of Grace's voice in a panicked tone gave Kitty a start. Focusing on the room around her, she noticed she was alone. "Grace? Grace Honey, what..."

Just then Grace burst into Kitty's room with a horrified look. "Momma!"

Jumping up, "Grace Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Grace stood, too upset to speak. Standing beside her was Eva, head dropped and looking attentively at Kitty.

"Grandma, it's... it's... Well..."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Kitty was now confused and headed out the door and down the stairs.

Walking behind her, Eva quietly spoke. "It's Grandpa and and Mr. Frankie."

Kitty stopped, turning to Eva. "Honey, where are they?

Eva just pointed towards the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.

Now standing with both fists clinched on her hips, shaking her tilted head slowly. "OHHHHHH, Matt Dillon! Frank Reardon!" Now glancing over at Doc. "I certainly hope one of you has a real good explanation for..."

"Kit Honey..."

"Don't you 'Honey' me, Mister."

"Kitty, can you not scream? We're right here and we can both definitely hear you." Now sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Oh, Mister, I haven't yet..."

Looking up from the table, waving his hand. "Oh, I'm well aware of what is coming."

"Matt! What on earth were you thinking?"

Matt was now still sitting with his head hung down and resting on his arms. Frankie began to speak. "Miss Kitty, in our defense, we were just welcoming Chet into the family."

"Oh? Is that all?" She said. Now her jaws were tight. "Matt, you do remember there's going to be a wedding here today?"

Nodding, "Kit, yeah. Yeah, I remember and..."

"AND WHAT, may I ask? Grace is upstairs soooo... UGH! Matt Dillon, I… I..."

Again nodding, "Kitty, please the screaming…"

"UGHHHHHH!" Now she was slamming things all over the kitchen. "Well, how do you plan to pull yourselves together?"

Doc just stood trying to hold back a snicker rubbing his upper lip. "Kitty Honey, I started a pot of coffee and I think a hot tub will help."

Matt now stood, "I'll skip the coffee. Maybe I should go clean up." As he stood he attempted to put his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

Shooting him a look, she shrugged his hand away.

"Kitty, it... we will be alright."

Shaking her head, "I have breakfast to make." She said turning away.

Matt and Frankie made their way up the stairs. Frankie made his way to the room Mary was staying in, knowing he was walking into much of the same temper.

Matt stopped at Grace's door tapping lightly. "Gracie? Gracie Honey, can I come in?"

Sniffling and trying to straighten up, "It's open."

As he entered, she stood with her back to him. This was an all too familiar scene. Grace was definitely her mother's daughter.

Walking up close behind her, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Gracie Honey, I… I... well... I know this isn't what you were expecting from..."

"NO! No, I wasn't. Poppa, today is my wedding day."

"Oh, Honey, we had a little too much ah…"

"Celebrating?" She finished his sentence or what she figured to be the words he couldn't find.

"Gracie Honey, please look at me. He was trying to turn her to face him. "Yes, yes it started out like that. But ok, we overdid it."

"Overdid it? Poppa..."

He could now see the sadness in her eyes. This was his little Gracie Girl. "Aw, Honey, I promise you nothing is going to interfere with your day. Chet, he..."

Quickly staring him square in the eye. "Is this his condition too, Poppa?"

"Honey, I'm sorry but I'm sure he will be fine and he will be here ready to..."

Now the tears trickled down her face. "Oh, Poppa!" Now leaning her head into his chest.

Enveloping her in his arms, "Ssshhh."

Matt settled into a hot tub of water, hoping to feel better. Suddenly, hearing footsteps in the outer room, he turned. Kitty stood in the doorway with no expression on her face. "Kit?"

Before he could utter another word. "There are fresh towels right here." She placed a pile of towels on the chair beside the tub and then turned to walk away.

"Aw, Kitty, please. Its Gracie's wed..."

"Ha! If only you'd remembered that before."

He now reached out for her hand. "Kitty, stay. We need to talk."

"Matt Dillon, the way I feel at this moment, you don't want me to stay." Suddenly she stopped, turned and left the room.

Checking on the girls and children, Beth and Mary were trying to help keep Grace calm. "Gracie, it's gonna be alright."

"Yeah, I know. I guess this is what Momma meant when she said it's not all easy. Huh? Poppa said Chet will be here and he'll be..."

"Oh, Honey, of course he'll be here." Beth consoled her. "Look, they had too much celebrating. They... Oh, we can't stay mad at them. Let's finish up with your hair."

"I guess it's like Momma said. We have to put more in the box then we take out." Mary added. "Look at it this way, no one is hurt. Maybe feeling a bit green this morning but they're safe."

Kitty stood at the door listening to everything being said. "Can I help in here?" She said making her presence known.

Grace turned and walked towards Kitty. "Momma, I spoke with Poppa and he..."

"Gracie Honey, today is your day. I won't let it be altered by last night's shenanigans. So let's table what happened last night and focus on you."

All three girls smiled at her. They knew full well she was angry underneath but would set that aside for this day they'd planned.

Everyone was beginning to arrive for the festivities, even the reverend. Kitty greeted them all one by one, making sure everyone was comfortable. Newly showed up with Chet. Chet dismounted, approaching Kitty.

"Mrs. Dillon, I… I..."

"Chet…"

"Ma'am, I'm terrible sorry about what I did."

"Chet," now holding up a hand and shaking her head, "I appreciate you saying whatever it is your trying to say. But it's not me who was most hurt by the actions of you all."

"Yes, Ma'am. I need to see Grace and explain."

"But, Chet I..."

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to see her till the ceremony but I just have to talk to her and tell her."

Nodding, 'Follow me." She led him upstairs, tapping on the door. "Gracie, Honey, Chet's here. Honey, he wants to speak with you."

"Momma, I'm getting dressed."

"I know, so I'll keep him out here and he can say what it is he needs to say through the door. Girls give them a moment." Beth and Mary made themselves scarce.

"Aw, Grace, I… I... I'm so sorry, Honey. I didn't have any intention on doing anything to mess up this day. All I want to do is marry you and spend our lives together happy and loving you and our family."

They both stood on opposite sides of the door. "Chet, I understand. Poppa explained it all to me. And although I'm not happy about what happened, I forgive you. Chet, I love you."

"Aw, Grace, I love you too."

"Ok, Chet, Grace needs to finish if this wedding is going to take place." Kitty said, leading him back down the stairs to meet Matt and Doc at the bottom.

"Well, Son, lets get you ready. Come with me."

Beth and Mary re-entered the room. "You ok?" They asked.

Nodding and smiling, "Yeah, I'm good. I wish things were better for Momma and Poppa."

"Grace, you know Momma. All in her own time. But she loves Poppa."

Shortly after, it was now time for the ceremony to begin. Kitty was finishing up getting herself ready. Standing before the large cheval mirror, she heard, "Beautiful! Just beautiful."

Taking a glimpse over her shoulder, she saw Matt standing, watching her. He was dressed in a black suit, Kitty had had tailored for him, with a matching hat. Her heart skipped a beat. She still couldn't help that feeling every time he entered a room.

"Kitty, Honey, you are more beautiful than I've ever seen you."

She wanted to fall into his arms, but wasn't ready to let go of her disappointment just yet. "What's that?" She asked. "In your hand. Let me have it." Taking the string tie from his hand. "Here, stand still."

With his sheepish grin, "Yes, ma'am." She stood tying his tie. "There. All fixed."

Wrapping his arms around her. "Are we?"

Now with an apologetic look, pushing back, "Matt, this day is for our daughter. I… I don't..."

Not letting her loose. "Kit Honey, I'm sorry. Please?"

She was finding it hard to stay angry.

He could see she was softening and was about to place a kiss on her lips. "Et, let's just get moving here. It's time."

Rolling his eyes, he let it pass, knowing he was gaining steps back. As they entered the parlor, Matt looked stunned as he focused on the staircase. Standing at the top, this vision of beauty, a picture of her mother. Especially now, wearing Kitty's wedding dress.

"Aw, Gracie!" He quickly met her as she descended the stairs.

Kitty nodded. "I'll let them all know you're ready."

"Wait, Momma. There's something I want to ask, say."

"What is it, Honey?"

"Poppa, I know it is customary for you, Poppa, to walk me down the aisle but, Poppa, Momma, will you both walk me down? After all, I am both your daughter. And I want you both by my side when I walk to my new husband."

Matt and Kitty now looked at one another, nodding in agreement. "Of course, Honey. This is your special day."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

PT.29

Finding Mary

Conclusion

Kitty gave Newly a signal that they were ready. He then passed it on to the reverend. Everyone sat, taking their places.

Chet and Newly were now standing side by side along with young Reverend English who was the eldest son of the reverend who had served in Dodge City for many years. Now giving a brief scan across what looked to be larger than any congregation he served over on any given Sunday. One of the town folks stood, beginning to place a soft song on violin. First was Beth, followed by Mary and then Tessie and Eva.

Just then, being joined by piano, the sound of the Wedding March began. Several people looked on surprised that Grace looked so beautiful in her cream colored gown with her hair swept up in curls and small wisps of light curls framing her face. She was being escorted by both her parents, on either side of her. Grace smiled wide when she saw Chet standing, waiting for her, waiting to become her husband.

As she made her way to the gazebo, the reverend nodded. "Welcome everyone! Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, we are all gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Matt looked to Kitty, swallowed, then, "Her mother and I."

Kitty kissed Grace. Then as Grace turned to kiss her poppa, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. I have something I want to say to you, Gracie."

Now taking her hands in his, "Aw, Gracie, my baby girl, I've never been much when it comes to words. But I wanted you to know my wishes for you on this special day. May this day start the beginning of a new life for you and Chet. A new life with love, compassion and warmth. Gracie, you have brought us," waving his hand between Kitty and himself, "your momma and I, more than I ever thought was possible. From being my little cowgirl to a beautiful young woman. We are so proud of you in all you do and your accomplishments and who you've grown to be. You've developed your momma's great beauty," now rolling his eyes, "and temper." He was now hearing a slight chuckle. "I also wish for you all the health and experiences to take you anywhere you wish and dream to go and enough love that will always make you want to come home to your family. I know you and Chet will have a wonderful life together building a family. Gracie, always know how much your momma and I love you."

He now kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Poppa." Looking over her shoulder. "Momma."

As he began to step back to let her join hands with Chet, he reached over placing a hand on Chet's shoulder. Chet, Son, this is my baby. Love her and take care of her or..."

Clearing her throat, "Poppa!"

Matt stepped back to join Kitty. She tucked her arm in his. "Come on, Cowboy. Let's sit."

Reverend English began.

"Chet, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forth, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Smiling, never taking his eyes off Grace. "Yes. I will."

"Grace, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes, I will."

"Repeat after me. 'I, Chet, take you Grace.'

"I, Chet, take you Grace."

"As my lawfully wedded wife."

"As my lawfully wedded wife."

"To love, honor and cherish."

"To love, honor and cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"Grace, repeat after me. I, Grace take you Chet."

"I, Grace, take you, Chet."

"As my lawfully wedded husband."

"As my lawfully wedded husband."

"To love, honor and cherish."

"To love, honor and cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"Is there anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kitty was now clinging to Matt's arm as he turned to her. Her eyes were pooling up. "Ssshh," wrapping his arm around her. Kit, things will be alright...shakibg her head...

"I know that, damn it. But she's my baby. Our baby."

Smiling and kissing her temple.

"Well then, by the power invested in me by the state of Kansas and before God and you all, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!"

Now looking up, beginning to say, "Chet, you may ki..." The reverend noticed that Chet had scooped Grace into his arms and they were sharing a passionate kiss. Clearing his throat, "Folks, looks like they got ahead of me." Everyone began laughing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, may I be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Chet Owens." The whole crowd cheered.

After all the hugs and kisses, they began celebrating. In all the excitement, Matt slipped away, grabbing Kitty by the hand. "Ssshhh, come with me." Leading her off alone, hugging her close. "Kit, Honey, I love you."

"Cowboy, what is this?"

"Me, your husband, father of our children, telling you I love you and I need you."

Cupping his face, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Cowboy, I love you too."

The party went on for hours but slowly the crowd subsided. Chet and Grace went off. Mary and Frankie gave them their place for the night, which was on the ranch property, just over the north side ridge. They had plans to take a trip to San Francisco the next morning.

Kitty saw Mary and Beth slowly picking up after guests left. Stopping them. "Oh, Girls, we can get this all tomorrow. It's been a long day."

Kitty turned looking at Matt. "You look like you could use a good night's sleep, Cowboy."

"Uh, I had a better idea."

"Oh?" She questioned.

"Uh huh. I want time alone with MY WIFE!" Now slipping his arm around her.

"Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

Turning her and directing her towards the stairs, "Yes, Ma'am. That's a fact. Come with me."

Mary nudged Beth, shaking her head. "Beth, after all these years?"

"Yes, Sis." Smiling at her. Together they called out. "Good night, Momma. Good night, Poppa."

"Night, Girls." Then Matt added, "Yes, it will be."

Once entering their room, Matt turned, pressing Kitty's back against his large frame. Reaching around, he slipped the dress off her shoulders. Kissing her shoulders and side of her neck, resting his face in the nape. "Kit, I need you. I need you now."

Turning her, lifting her and carrying her to their large brass bed, they relieved one another of their clothes. Now engaging in a slow Intimate dance of love. The two joined, Hot flesh to hot flesh. Heartbeat to heartbeat. And as they've done for almost 50 years, the two became one.

Several hours later, lying spent, relishing in the afterglow, in her deep sultry voice. "Um, Cowboy?"

"Uh huh." He murmured.

"Thank you, Cowboy. Thank you for giving our family everything. We wouldn't be here without you."

"Kit Honey, all this, we did together."

Snuggling in tight, she whispered under her breath. "Thank you, Grandmother. Thank you for guiding me with your advise." Kissing Matt's chest, just over his heart. "My box is full. My marriage, family and life is full."

"Kit, you say something?"

"Good night, Cowboy."

"Good night, Kit."

And together, "I love you."

Full Life. Full Family. Full Heart!

FINI

A/N: Thank you to ALL my readers and reviewers. I hope you've all enjoyed reading. I appreciate each and every one of you. You make this all worth doing.


End file.
